The Way We Were
by You'remyKuuipo
Summary: Gabriella and Troy live through their relationship like no other couple. When a warning bell goes off in Gabriella's mind, will she remember the way they used to be and change back or live on miserable?
1. Remember when we met?

_Tick_

Sixty minutes.

_Tock._

One hour and one second.

Sighing, Gabriella Montez, rests her chin on her palm, staring at the clock, tapping her deep red painted nails. Flicking her black bangs out of her eyes she freezes her finger tapping at the sound of a car, pulling up outside. She stares back at the clock. He had been late for One hour and one minutes now. No surprise.

Taking a long, slim glass in her small hands, she takes a sip of the sweet wine that was contained inside. Letting the taste settle onto her tastebuds, she hears the sound of the front door opening. She tightens her grip onto the glass. Fearing that she will break the glass in two, she sets it down and returns to taking her anger out on the vintage dining table, tapping her fingernails aggressively.

She licks her plum red lips, looking up at the attractive twenty-three year old male, entering the room. Keeping on her straight face, she has a staring competition with him. Finally losing interest, he turns around, disappearing into the kitchen. Gabriella swivels her fingertip around the edge of her wine glass, waiting for him to arrive once more.

She shivers at she feels his shadow creep over, before noticing his long, strong arm come into view, reaching over for the bottle of wine. Raising her chocolate eyes, she watches him make his way over to his seat, placed on the other side of the table, a good six feet away from her.

Troy Bolton, keeps his gaze on his wife of four years, pouring his own glass of wine. Was she going to mention the fact that he was late? No. She never did. Just like the way he never questioned where she _really _was at night. Cutting up his meat, blue never leaving brown, he puts more pressure onto his knife, cutting through the meat like butter. She didn't _need _to say anything. Her eyes said it all. The way they would turn into slits as she took a sip from her glass, as if she thought he wouldn't see. He places the meat into his mouth, his tastebuds screaming 'Thanks yous', with him not eating since that morning.

Gabriella smiles her famous smile, watching him chew it slowly, his brows furrowed. She quickly looks away at this, it was one of his many looks that made him so attractive. "The meats good."

It was the first words spoken between them both since yesterdays dinner. "Thank you," Came her sweet reply.

He nods staring down at his plate. Should it always be this awkward when having dinner with your wife? It never used to be.

~*~

She sits up in their king-sized bed, reading her favourite book, 'Wuthering Heights', which she had happened to have read over atleast eleven times. It was torn and battered, reason being because of the amount of times she had opened it up, when trying to relieve stress. After taking off her reading glasses, she sets them down onto the small bedside cabinet, along with the cherished book. She turns off the lamp from beside her, shimmying down, under the duvets. Facing the window, she stares at the moonlight shining through the dark room. It looked like the way it did on the first night she met Troy. It was at this time of the day, or night, whatever, that she would feel peaceful and relaxed. A time she would look back at the happier times of her life, whether it was in childhood, her high school years, or her marriage. Turning over onto her side, she frowns when the back of her husbands head comes into view. What happened to them?

Dated two years, married four. The first four years of their relationship together were the most of the happiest moments in her entire lifetime. She reaches out to stroke his thick hair on the back of his head, thinking back to when they first met in sophomore year. After four months of hanging out, going to the cinema, going to the mall, they all finally lead to that first kiss they shared at the beach. Which then lead to them finally becoming a real couple, the Brangelina of East High. Throughout those many months of just being together, kisses were shared, laughter was heard, and at all hours of the night making love, especially in the summertime. When they were both at the age of nineteen, Troy Bolton got down on one knee, and proposed to Gabriella Montez. Both were ecstatic when she replied, with an obvious 'yes', everyone said they were to young to marry, but they never listened, they were so convinced that they were in love.

She frowns, taking back her hand from his chestnut locks, thinking back to when everything between them changed. It was when Troy turned twenty-one, they were constantly arguing, most the time about his career. He would go on about how she had ruined the chance of him having his basketball career, she would say she never forced him down onto his knee, or pulled onto his balls until the words 'I do' slipped out of his mouth.

When Troy recieved a call, informing him about a buisness trip he had to attend, he had left with the last conversation between him and Gabriella being about how he couldn't leave her to take care of the house by herself, whilst he left for a few months. Without a goodbye, he slammed the door behind him and fled. That afternoon Gabriella cried, days on. When he returned two months later, it was as if he had never left, they didn't speak, a simple 'Hello' was exchanged and that was about it. Worse of all, Gabriella knew he had cheated on her whilst he was gone. Though, she never did question him about it. She thought that all her feelings for him had gone since then, but could never bring herself to asking him about it, incase another argument blew up between them again, causing them to finally divorce.

And so, she carried on with her life, lips sealed, sleeping around with other men, whilst knowing he was doing the same. They sure wasn't having sex anymore, so why not? When keeping quiet about it all, she didn't see it as saving her marriage, she saw it more as proving to people they wern't too young to marry, still knowing fully well they were probably right.

~*~

Pumping harder into the short, redhead, his breathing becomes uneven, feeling his climax building up. Her sharp nails, leaving scratches on his perfectly formed back muscles. He tries hard to block out her animal type growling as she felt her own climax building up. Finally feeling his seed erupt inside of her, he catches back his breath, resting his head on her shoulder, his hair stuck to his head with sweat. Her lips leave trails of kisses on his firm shoulder, leading upto his jaw, towards his lips.

He pulls away getting out from under the duvet, picking up his jeans and shirt. He hadn't had sex that good since before the first buisness trip he went on when he was twenty-one. Though, he'd never admit that out loud.

"You going to call me back?" The redhead asks, reaching over to her side, pulling out the small draw a single cigarette. Troy stares at the cancer stick in her hand in disgust.

"You smoke?" She nods her little head, taking the thin stick into her mouth. "You couldn't of told me that before?"

She smirks, inhaling the thick cloud of smoke. "No, because you deteste smoking. And I knew, if you knew, you wouldn't fuck me."

Troy narrows his eyes slightly, observing the cloud now spreading around the bed, drifting towards his nostrils, causing him to gag in disgust. He had to get out of there. "Well, I guess you know the answer to your question then?" He says, slamming the door behind him, leaving her alone in the bedroom.

He pulls on his jacket as he quickly runs down the stairs of the Fifthteen story apartment. He pulls out his cell phone, scanning through the many messages he had been left, he swallows hard when the name 'Gabi' pops onto his screen. Opening up the message he furrows his brows, reading each word carefully. It was probably the first message she had sent him in like one year. He had forgotten her name was even stored in his phone.

_'Not going to be home till tomorrow mornin_

_make your own dinner. G'_

The anger he felt when around her boiled around in his brain. He knew what she was doing while she was gone for the night. He'd even seen one of the guys she had slept with once when spotting her leaving a hotel with him. When keeping quiet about it all, he didn't see it as saving his marriage, he saw it as having a chance to sleep around and still have enough money, because he wasn't wasting it all on divorce. Any guy would love to live the life of sleeping around with half of the city, and still having a beautiful latina as their wife, even when she knew about the sleeping around, he wasn't, he could honestly admit he was living life, miserably, at the age of twenty-three. Maybe people were right, maybe they did marry too young. They really should of left it until they _really _knew each other.

He frowns as he thinks about when he first saw her.

_The snow fell slowly from the sky, leaving freezing droplets onto his tanned skin. Looking over to his best friend with the bouncy afro, Chad Danforth, he smirks as he watches him slip and slide on the slippy ice. His afro was hidden under his woolly beanie, making his head look a lot smaller than it usally looked. _

_"Chad, you suck at skating, you said you was good at it," Troy lets out in a laughter, just as Chad falls back and lands on his butt. _

_"Fuck you, Bolton. I can skate better than you can."_

_Troy looks down at the ice infront of him. There was no way in hell he was even going to even try to get onto the ice, let alone skate on it. "You know, you're probably right, but at least I admit i'm shit."_

_Chad shrugs, getting back onto his feet. Looking over Troys shoulder, he lets out a loud whistle. "ZEKE!" _

_Troy looks round over his shoulder, finding a chocolate skinned guy walking over, his arm wrapped around a blonde, with two other girls following far behind. The blonde stumbles on the snow, snapping a heel on her jimmy choo, which probably came from daddies credit card. _

_"Damn it! Stupid snow!" She whines._

_"Babe, I did tell you it would not be a good idea to wear those shoes in the snow..." The african-american, who went by the name 'Zeke', says holding onto her arm for her support as she bent over to check out her broken heel._

_"Dibs."_

_Chad nudges elbows with Troy, smirking, as Troy just shakes his head. Typical Sharpay Evans. In Troys words, an annoying little blonde, who lived off daddy and his goods, who managed to find something to complain about all the time._

_"Guys, this is Gabriella Montez. She and her mom just moved here last week, she's going to be starting East High next week," Taylor says, the chocolate skinned girl, who was following a little further behind Sharpay and Zeke, along with... Gabriella. _

_Troy doesn't even hear what she says as he looks away from the group, looking over at the trees topped with snow. He rubs his hands together for warmth, he turns at the feeling of Chads cold hands on his small shoulder. _

_Troy stares at him in confusion. "What?"_

_"I said dibs." Chad says._

_"Dibs? What are you talking about? Dibs on who?"_

_Chad nods in the other direction. "Gabriella."_

_Troy glances at the small brunette, her nose was red and her hair was covered in snowdrops. She was hugging onto herself as if her life depended on the pink coat she was wearing, she shivered looking timid. As soon as he set his eyes on her he knew that one day she would break his heart. Staring at her, mouth wide open, he feels his feet quickly making there way towards her. It was as if he wasn't in control as them. Gabriella turns around when she gets the feeling of someone stood beside her. Her breath gets caught in her throat. In the whole of her sixteen years, she had only ever had one crush before, his name was Jacob, and he didn't speak English, so... it didn't work out. But when staring at the blue eyed god infront of her, she felt all those familiar feelings come rushing back. And suddenly, it was very warm. _

_"I'm Troy," His sweet voice comes, his hand red with it being so cold as he held it out. Slowly taking it she gives him a small smile._

_"Gabriella."_

_He feels a smile playing onto his lips. The fireworks shooting up his arm, bringing back the feeling in his numb body. She was perfect. She was his. He had already decided. She was his. Fuck Chad. Dibs? His dibs. She was his. He smiles to himself as he watches her teeth slip out her mouth and pull at her bottom lip. He could tell she was a shy girl, sweet and caring. She was innocent, the way he liked them. _

_Frowning as he feels her hand slowly pull away, stroking her fingertips against his before fully letting go, he watches her introduce herself to the others. God she was beautiful. And all his. Well... not yet. But hell he got everything he wanted, that wasn't going to change any time soon. _

_"Don't you know what dibs means?"_

_"Yeah... I do."_

_Chad glares at him. "I don't think you do," Realising he's probably not listening as he gaping at the gorgeous latina, he taps his shoulder once more. "It means stay away."_

_"It does, huh?" Chad nods. "Dibs," Troy says patting Chads back before walking away. Chad stares open mouthed._

_"Wait, you can't dibs after I dibs! Troy!"_

_Not listening, Troy walks back to Gabriella, the air getting hot again, under his thick jacket, he was starting to sweat instead of freezing his balls off. Gabriella blushes as she feels his presence, hoping that he thinks it's just because it's cold that she's gone so pink._

_"So... where did you come from?" He asks casually._

_"Erm... California." She answers, ducking her head. He grins at her. She couldn't get any cuter. If she was any smaller he could just put her in his pocket and take her home. Obviously, he couldn't do that, so talking to her as much as he could that night would have to do... until next time. "Wh-what about you?"_

_He smirks at her question. "I er, I live here..."_

_Gabriella curses herself for asking such a question. "Yeah, of course. Taylor already told me, I-" She sighs and thinks she should just stay away incase she embarrases herself even more, but when turning to leave, she feels his strong grip on her upper arm. She glances up to meet his gaze. His ice blue eyes were soft and welcoming. He seemed friendly, maybe she could sit and talk with him a little longer. _

_..._

_One hour had passed. Gabriella closes her eyes, inhaling the scent of the cool fresh air, the sky was midnight black, the moonlight was shing down on the paper white field the group of friends sat on. Other than Gabriella and Troy, who was sat on a tree branch, further away from the others. Troy smiles, watching intently as Gabriella slowly breathes in and out, eyes closed, her hands holding tightly onto the bark of the tree for support, her dark brown hair blowing about in the winter breeze. The snowing had stopped, so the snowdrops on her head had melted. She opens her eyes again, smirking at Troy. "It's beautiful here, Troy."_

_He nods looking ahead at the view of the houses underneath the hills, only the lights in the houses visible to them. It really was a beautiful night, the moon shone down on them in a perfect limelight. Looking back towards her, he finds himself coming face to face with her. She quickly turns away, just as a gust of wind blows over the hills and over them both, her hair widely blowing around, she pulls at her jacket and feels a strong arm wrap round her and pull her close to a stone chest. "You cold now?"_

_She shakes her head at him, before smiling to herself and leaning her petite head onto his chest. It was then she decided, this was the guy she was going to marry. Never would she of known it would come true._

Glaring at the text message, he snaps out of his thoughts of that night. The way she looked, the way she smelt, the way she felt, but most of all, the way she made him feel. What happened to them both? Now, it was as if they were strangers sharing a house together. He didn't want that. He wanted the girl he fell in love with, the girl he proposed to, not this girl who showed no emotion to him anymore, betrayed him almost everynight, like he did. He missed her laugh, he hadn't heard in three two years, her smile, her _real _smile, he hadn't seen in one year, and that was only a closed one the last one he saw. He missed her telling him she loved him. He couldn't remember the last time he heard that. And he couldn't remember the last time he said it back. He missed his wife.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Eeek. I'm so exited, i've never written a story before, I'm a reader more than a writer, but i'm very excited, and I would just love it if I had many reviews to see what you guys thought. Please, please, please review. Thank You for reading! =] xo Taylor.**


	2. Dinner with the devil

The smell of lavender, the sight of the bright pink walls, the sound of 'Single Ladies' playing in the back, this was definitely Sharpays home. Gabriella got a call from her, asking for her help. Sharpay had just moved into her new apartment a few days before, about ten minutes away from Gabriella. "You've decorated," Gabriella states rather than asking, eying the bright pink paint, spread literally everywhere.

"Yes!" Sharpays replies, walking out of her kitchen, dressed in sweats, covered in pink splodges, a few slashes of paint on her cheek. She smiles as she looks over to Gabriella, stood in the door way, jacket in hand, eyes squinting. "Is it too bright?"

Gabriella quickly opens her eyes a little wider, shaking her head. "No, it's perfect. Very you."

Sharpay grins, taking in her masterpiece she had been at for days. "It is isn't it?"

"Well, if you've already painted, why do you need my help?"

The blonde gasps, disappearing into the kitchen. Gabriella stands still, staring at the closed kitchen door. Was she supposed to follow? Just as she steps towards the kitchen door, it swings open, a Sharpay Evans holding up a glittery outfit, with paint marks all over it stood in the doorway. "Do you know how to get paint of clothes?"

Gabriella bites her lip, looking at Sharpay in the eyes, she gives her a 'sorry' look. "No... how on earth did you manage that anyway? Don't you know to put paper all over the place when painting?"

"I don't know. I was going to wear it on a date I have on friday too," Sharpay pouts, looking up and down the shimmering dress. "You got anything I can borrow?"

Gabriella shakes her head, looking for a place to sit. God, Sharpay really knew how to go over the top with the colour pink. She had almost painted everything in the house.

"What about that black dress you wore on the night of your proposal, that was gorgeous, i'm sure it will fit me," Gabriellas eyes widen. She wanted her proposal dress?

"Erm... i'm not sure I still have it."

"What? Yes, you do. I've seen it. You keep it at the back of your closet."

"Yeah," She closes her eyes and scratches her forehead. "There's a rip on the bottom at the back. It's ruined, i'm sorry."

"Aww. That dress was unbelievable," Sharpay pouts once more. "Will you help me find an outfit?"

Gabriella smiles softly at her, nodding her head. "Not today though, I know I said i'd help you but my mom is coming round for dinner today and I need to talk to Troy about it."

"Oh my god."

Gabriella looks at her, scared. What? Was there someone behind her? What? "What!?"

"You're actually going to talk to Troy?" Sharpay acts shocked, sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella nods. "Yeah. I know. Shocker."

Sharpay smirks, walking over to her walls, checking to see if the paint had dryed. "What's wrong with you two? I mean, I know, you're a married couple, but you're a married couple in your twenties, not your fifthties."

She really didn't want to answer that. She never did tell Sharpay what was really going on between them both. Sharpay just thought they were arguing a lot. "Nothing. We're fine."

"Of course you are. Anyway, you gotta go now or can we both go get some lunch?"

"No, I best be going now. Wish me look with my mother," Gabriella pulls a face in disgust as Sharpay giggles. "See you."

"Yeah, bye," Sharpay shouts to her just as Gabriella exits the room. Staring at her pink walls, she squints slightly. "Too bright."

~*~

She roots through her purse for her house keys, shivering as a gust of wind blew right at her. She hadn't seen it this windy in years. Finally finding the small silver key, she quickly opens the front door, hurrying to get inside. Shutting the door behind her, she listens for the sound of any movement, when hearing nothing, she enters the kitchen, throwing her purse on the side. She stands at the breakfast bar, tapping her black nails on the solid granite. She sighs heavily, looking at her watch. Where was he? He usually came home from work for lunch, she was imagining him being in another womans apartment. She grits her teeth in anger, she was close to asking him to make his own dinner whilst she waiting for him to arrive before eating hers. Her mother said it was very healthy in a relationship to have dinner together, and that was just what they needed.

She turns her head at the sound of the door opening, walking in, Troy dries his hair with a towel, wearning nothing but his grey sweat pants. Gabriella quickly turns her head and looks back at her nails. Troy stands and watches the back of her head, before finally looking away himself, and making his way over to the fridge. "My mothers coming tonight."

Troy freezes, his hand still wrapped round the handle of the fridge. Her mother? Great. Looks like he wasn't getting laid tonight afterall. "Is she staying over?"

Gabriella shakes her head, not sure if he had seen. Grabbing her purse she walks over to the door, stopping to look back at him. "Be here by seven... please."

Troy takes a swig of milk that he had just poured himself, licking the last drop off his lips he nods. Hearing her leave the room, then her footsteps running up the stairs, he rests each of his hands on the counter, resting his head onto the closed fridge.

Gabriella looks at herself, staring back in the mirror. A teardrop on her right cheek. Why the hell was she crying? She hadn't cried in years. Why now? Nothing had even happened, causing her to cry. Was she really that depressed? She lets out a shaky sigh, rooting through her closet for something she could wear to impress her stuck up mother. She was frightened. If her mom ever found out about her and Troy, she would flip a shit. She was obsessed with Gabriellas health and well-being. A divorce was a no no. The only way to be seperated in marriage was by death, just like her and her father was. Maria Montez would say if you don't mean what you say in vowels at a wedding, don't say it. Well, Gabriella already had. It wasn't just that she had committed adultery, she had betrayed her mom too.

~*~

He swallows hard, his palms sweating, he quickly rubs them on his jeans. He glances over to Gabriella, who looked just as scared as he was. Looking down at his empty plate, a knife and fork waiting on each side, he couldn't help but feel that he didn't want to be there. "So, Troy... what do you do now?"

He quickly looks up at the forty-six year old latina. She was the spitting image of her daughter, they shared the same hair, the same eyes and the same lips. He feels his voice stuck in his throat. He becomes so desperate he looks over to Gabriella, pleading her with his eyes. Gabriella gets the message and smiles awkwardly at Maria. "He works for a comapany"

Maria raises her eyebrows. "Oh, what kind of company."

"The biggest," Troy replies, offering her a fake smile, as he sips on his glass of wine.

Maria nods her head slowly, looking over her son in law, he didn't try to hard with his clothing. It was her mom, she was scary but he wasn't going to act like a stuck up ass. "Mother, Troy and I," Gabriella says slowly staring at Troy for any sign of discomfort. "Were thinking about decorating the living room. What do you think?"

Maria turns round in her seat, looking through the glass door into the living room. "Eh... I can see why you want a change," Gabriella takes a deep breath, bouncing her foot about underneath the table. "To be quite honest, dear, there's no life in this house whats so ever."

Troy smirks, hiding behind his glass of wine. Gabriella glares at him from across the table, before looking back to her mom. "I respect your opinions, mom, but I think it's just the living room we shall change."

Maria nods at her, pointing her nose up as she turns to Troy, causing him to roll his eyes at her snootyness. Gabriella rests her head on the palm of her hand, jumping up in relief at the sound of the oven. Dinner was ready. Thank fuck.

...

Gabriella runs her hands through her hair, her palms clinging to her scalp. She had had enough. All the clear insults she had been recieved by her own mom, the many she had to listen to about her relationship with Troy, which thankfully didn't lead to a conversation about their 'problem'. Troy was next to be insulted.

"And Troy."

He quickly looks up away from his meal, towards who he thought was satin. For a whole hour, he had listened to Maria bitch to her own daughter about her looks, her manners and her habits. He couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of sympathy for her. She was fine. No. She was perfect. She was beautiful, married, and had a decent job. He clears his throat before speaking. "Yes?"

"Thank god for you," Troy raises his eyebrows in surprisment. "If it wasn't for you, Gabriella here would be falling apart."

Gabriellas mouth drops, she turns to glare at Troy. "Mother, i'm doing fine. On my own."

"You're only fine because you have Troy keeping you grounded. I'm your mother Gabriella," She takes a bite out of her meal. "I know what you're like."

Gabriella stares at Maria in disbelief. "Mom... I've been living my whole life on my own. You was never there for me growing up, we know dad wasn't and Troy certainly isn't!"

Maria stops eating, taking her napkin and wiping her mouth. "What do you mean, Troy certainly isn't?"

The twenty-three year old woman freezes as she sits up straight in her seat, her eyes wide, suddenly drifting them towards Troy who was sat casually, as if amused by the whole thing. "Well... you know, I mean... of course he's there, it's just, I like to do _some_ things alone."

Maria nods and goes back to eating her meal. Gabriella starts to breathe again. She bought it. She couldn't let it slip like that again. Slowly picking up her fork, she peeks over at Troy who was staring back at her, sipping on his drink. She quickly looks back at her plate.

"Is this duck, dear?"

"Yes, mom, you like duck."

"Mm... I would of liked it if you had made lamb tonight."

She couldn't take it. She was in that kitchen all afternoon busting her ass just to make a lovely meal for her mother dearest, she was being ungrateful. Slamming her knife and fork down onto her plate, Gabriella gets up out of her seat, taking her plate and storming off towards the kitchen. Troy and Maria gaze after the door she had just stormed through, before looking over at each other. Maria shakes her head, placing a small carrot into her mouth. "I don't know how you live with her, Troy."

Troy smiles at her, fake of course, placing his own knife and fork down he leans back in his seat. "She's so quiet it's like she's not even there."

Maria chuckles slighty, Troy smiles back, when she turns his face changes instantly. God he hated her mother.

...

Five minutes.

Come on just five more minutes. She could handle that.

"Have you ever thought about buying a bigger place? I mean this is nice and all, but... it's very cramped."

Ugh. Get out. Get out. Get out. "Mom?"

Maria smiles, glancing over to her daughter. "Hmm?"

"When did you say you were leaving?"

"Oh, er, I think it's about time I go now actually."

Praise the Lord.

"Okay, well, i'll see you... when I see you. Goodbye," Gabriella says practically pushing her mother out the door. Maria chuckles, trying to turn round to face her daughter.

"Gabriella, what's the rush? I'll call you when I get home."

Giving her a small smile Gabriella pushes her out the door with a final goodbye. Quickly closing the door she leans back on it, her eyes closed, she could now relieve all the stress she had been building up inside herself. She hears the sound of heavy footsteps, stopping infront of her. Opening her eyes, Troy comes in to view, his hands in his pockets, his shirt was loosened at the collar. His face was serious. Not knowing what to say to him, she walks past him into the kitchen. She scrapes off the remaining food of the plates and places them in the dishwasher.

"That went well."

She quickly looks up. Troy was stood in the doorway, not looking at her, but at the mail left on the counter. Small talk didn't surprise her, it was when they had a real conversation that surprised her. Smoothing down her dress, she nods her head.

"Yes. I suppose," She mumbles her reply.

~*~

He couldn't sleep. He didn't know what was keeping him up. He wasn't nervous or excited about anything. Nothing was bothering him. So why couldn't he sleep? Sighing, he swings his legs around, his feet touching the fluffy white carpet beneath. He rubs his face with his two large hands, before looking over to Gabriellas side of the bed. She wasn't there.

This wasn't the first time he had woke up without her being there. Just as he pulls on a clean shirt, he hears the muffled sound of Gabriella talking. What now she was bringing guys to _their _house? Gritting his teeth, he storms out the room, making his way downstairs. What if he walked in on them having sex? He shakes his head and enters the living room. Gabriella was hunched over, her back to him, a box of tissues in hand.

She was crying.

Why was she crying? The comments from her mom were harsh but nothing brought Gabriella down. "I'm telling you, Shar. You just don't understand," He leans against the doorframe, listening to her conversation. "This isn't what I wanted. I'm so fed up, it's unreal. I've become really depressed lately, I don't want this anymore."

He swallows hard. She was leaving. She wasn't happy. He knew she wasn't happy with what they had but deep down, deep deep down he was still happy that they were still together after everything that's happened bewtween them. He suddenly feels sick and turns to go back upstairs.

Gabriella says her goobyes to Sharpay and throws her phone onto the coffee table infront of her. This wasn't worth anything. She didn't want to be with him and he didn't want to be with her. Her mother wasn't worth this marriage, this marriage from hell. It wasn't even a marriage, they were strangers pretending to be in love. She takes the blanket she had brought down, pulling it over herself whilst she lay down on the large couch. If she was finally doing what she had wanted for two years, why was she crying?

~*~

Troy Bolton sat in his office, swivelling his wedding ring round his finger. He takes it off and places it in his desk draw. When hearing the door open, he looks up to see his best friend, Chad. "Hey man."

Troy just smiles back his reply before turning back to signing papers. Chad takes a seat infront of his desk, looking at all the pictures of him and Troy back in high school. He smiles, picking up a picture of East Highs basketball team. He couldn't forget them days, Troys dad, also known as the coach, had them practising for days, working all his muscles was one of the worst pains he had ever experienced.

"So... what's with you and the wife?"

Troy sighs, continuing to scribble his pen on the papers. What made him ask that question? The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Troys pen and the sound of the ticking clock. Chad clears his throat, awkwardly, staring at Troy intently, he decides to get him to speak.

"Talk to me man. I haven't seen you happy in like... two years?"

Troys hand stops, setting the pen down, he sits back in his chair and stares back at Chad. "What do you wanna know, Chad?"

"What's making you so... like this?"

Troy shakes his head, picking up his pen again. "Nothing."

"You're lying to me. Is this about your job? Is it me? Have I made you mad?"

"No. Chad. You've not made me mad."

"Well, then what is it?!"

"I'm getting divorced, Chad!"

Chad swallows, staring back at him wide eyed. Divorced? They couldn't get a divorce. They were Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella and Troy. They'd been together so long that everyone was so convinced that they would be together their whole lives. "Divorce? You can't get divorced!"

Troy rubs his face, he was so frigging stressed. "Chad, it's me and Gabi in this relationship, not you."

"What relationship? You guys don't even have one anymore!"

"Well then that answers the question why we're getting a divorce."

"If you stop being so moody these days, Gabriella probably wouldn't even as for a divorce."

"Gabriellas not asking for the divorve, I am."

Chads mouth hangs open. This was not his best friend. He hadn't seen his real best friend since high school. His best friend would always be joking, smiling, telling him how amazing Gabriella is. This Troy was a jackass, moody, and now asking for a divorce from the so called love of his life. "But you love Gabriella!

"I," Troy shouts out and sighs, calming down. "Don't."

"You don't." Chad states more than asking.

Troy shakes his head, staring down at his shoes. "Besides, I'm not happy, Gabriellas not happy, it's for the best."

"How do you know Gabriellas not happy?"

"Last night I heard her talking to Sharpay on the phone. She even said so she was unhappy and that it wasn't what she wanted. She didn't see me so I went back upstairs, she never came back up. I went down this morning and found her asleep on the couch."

Chad shakes his head. He couldn't believe it. Troy and Gabriella were the couple who gave the whole group inspiration when it came to relationships. They were engaged at the age of nineteen, everyone said they were too young, but they never listened, the first couple of years they were just like how any other happy married couples should be. Then afterwards, things changed, they stopped going special places together, they worked on each others bithdays and valentines day. And now they were actually getting divorced.

~*~

Something had happened. Something to make her see what she had been missing all these years. Gabriella pulls the album book close to her, pictures of her and Troy and the group, high school photos, their wedding photos. How happy they looked. She wanted that. She didn't want a divorce. Yes, he had cheated. She was willing to forgive and forget, only if he would promise for it to stop. She wanted a marriage.

Hearing the front door open she jumps up, this was it, she was going to go straight out and tell him how she had been feeling about the whole thing. "Gabi!"

Her heart filled with pure happiness. He was talking to her, and not because he felt like he was being forced to. He hadn't called her 'Gabi' in years. She hurries to meet him in the kitchen, he was still dressed in his suit from work, except his tie was loosened and his shirt untucked, the way she used to tell him looked sexy. He was leaning against the breakfast bar, his eyes closed. She takes a step closer to him and clears her throat. His eyes open, suddenly. He takes a deep breath and makes his way towards the fridge. Had he been thinking the same thoughts as her? Hopefully he had, it would make it so much easier to let out.

"I've been wanting to talk to you."

Her heart was soaring. Waiting for this conversation to finally come all day, she made sure she was dressed in the clothing she remembered he would say he liked her to wear, other than nothing. Troy pours himself some orange juice, downing the glass at once. This was harder than he thought it would be. Turning back round to face her, he felt his heart break. Why did she have to look so fucking gorgeous. Her bright eyes staring intently into his. Looking away, avoiding any eye contact, he takes another deep breath. "I've been thinking about it lately and..."

She bites her lip, trying to hide the grin on her face. She had missed his voice. God. She had missed him.

"I want a divorce."

Time stopped. Her heart stopped. Tears pricked her eyes. She was dying. She couldn't breathe. She was breaking. She wanted to die, she couldn't go on with the pain she was feeling at that very moment. It was then that she forgot about the conversation she hoped it would be about, she forgot that they hadn't spoken properly in years, she forgot that they ever got married. She went back to the night of when they first met, her head was resting on his stone chest. And when she looks back at him he looks down and says those words. 'I want a divorce'. Her heart was breaking and their was nothing she could do about it.


	3. All so familiar

_The sound of the waitors running around, smiles on their faces as it was one of their buisiest nights. The song 'Right Here Waiting' playing in the background. The smell of others peoples meals as the waitors walked past. The sight of all the candles lit up beautifully. Gabriella grins, taking in the stunning surroundings. She turns to face her boyfriend of two years, he looked nothing but nervous. He was slightly sweating and he was scratching his neck every five minutes, which Gabriella knew was a nervous habit he picked up since they started dating. She smoothes down her black dress, relaxing at the peaceful moment. _

_"Maadam, are you ready to order?"_

_"Actually," Troy steps up. "We're still not ready, thanks."_

_Gabriella furrows her brows at Troy as the waitor walks away, she takes his hand in hers. "Are you okay?"_

_Troy nods. "Yeah, actually, I've been doing great these past months, years even, and I've come to realise that the reason is because of you."_

_Gabriella smiles at him in awe, he was tapping the end of his fork on the table, another sign of him being nervous. _

_"Gabriella, do you love me?"_

_She grins with a giggle, giving his hand a little squeeze. "Of course I do. Very much. I love you."_

_His grin becomes wider as he gets out of his seat, Gabriellas smile disappears as he gets down onto his one knee, her breath gets stuck in her throat, the room becomes empty and dark, it was as if their was just a spotlight shining down on this one man she loved so much. She watches intently as he goes into his pocket before pulling out a small black velvet box. Her heart skipped a beat, she was going to faint, her sight became blurry, her mouth became dry. "Yes."_

_"I," Troy stops, looking up at her wide eyed. He chuckles. "Babe... at least let me do this properly."_

_"I'm sorry," She covers her mouth. "I'm so sorry. Okay, go on."_

_"I don't think I can now, you've ruined it," He says placing the box back into his pocket._

_"No no no no. I'm sorry. PLEASE!"_

_He laughs, taking it back out. "I was kidding. Okay," He takes a deep breath. "Gabriella, I love you so much. You're the most amazing girl, woman, that I have ever met. You make me laugh, you're smart, and damn it you're beautiful," Gabriella giggles as a she feels tears pricking at her eyes. "And my dream is to spend the rest of my life with you. Giving you everything you deserve. Gabriella Montez," She bites her lip harder as time slows down, waiting for those four words to finally come out. "Will you marry me?"_

_"Yes! Oh my god, yes." She throws her arms round his neck, pulling him close to her, tears running down her face in hapiness. "Oh my god, I love you." She says, letting him place the ring on her finger. She stares at it wide eyed. He was just nineteen, how did he even afford this? Oh, who cared? She was engaged. _

_"You like it?" He whispers softly in her ear, the both of them staring down at the ring on her finger. "It was my grandmothers. She told me to give it to someone very special."_

_She looks back up at him, more tears filling up in her eyes. "I love it."_

_He grins at her, pulling her into a sweet kiss. Pulling back he smiles even more at the sight of her, staring at her ring in complete shock. "No matter what happens, I promise that I will always be there... until I get sick of you and move on," He jokes. Gabriella hits his chest playfully letting out a giggle._

_She pulls him in for another kiss. Always is a big word. _

_~*~_

"How did this happen?"

Gabriella lays on the pick sofa, holding a rose in one hand, tears running down her face. Though she made no movement or sound. She was just staring at the deep red petals, fingering them softly with her left hand.

"Gabriella? Are you listening to me?"

No. She wasn't. She didn't need to hear Sharpay ramble on about how stupid Troy was being, or how Gabriella asked for this herself by making no effort in the relationship. Instead, she quietly hums to herself the tune of 'Right Here Waiting'. Knowing she's not going to answer her, Sharpay plops down onto the sofa, next to Gabriella, who was lay on her side.

"I'm so sorry, Gabz," She says, hugging her, though Gabriella lay still. All that could be heard was Gabriella humming the tune Sharpay knew very well, and just what it meant to Gabriella. It was hers and Troys song. The song playing on the night of their proposal. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to speak. All she wanted to do was lay right there in that spot, let all her misery wash over her. She didn't want to live. It felt like her world had come crashing down beside her. Fuck Troy. Fuck him for being a lying, cheating ass. Fuck him for asking for a divorce. Fuck him for making her fall in love with him. She picks all the petals off in fury, throwing them, and the stem to the floor. Hiding her face in her arms. Sharpay closes her eyes as she feels Gabriella shaking with each sob from beneath her. "It'll be okay."

She hoped.

~*~

"Wha-Sharpay, calm down. I won't I promise. Okay! Jesus."

Troy lifts his head up. Chad gives him a small smile as he listens to the ranting going on, on the other end of his cell. Finally hanging up, he turns back to Troy.

"That was Sharpay."

Troys eyes go wide. "Why was she mad? Is Gabi alright?"

Chad fights against himself to tell him the truth, but Sharpays threatning voice comes into mind. "She said shes never seen her happier in years," Troys face drops, leaning his chin back on the counter he sulks. He was having a horrible time. Divorce didn't make anything better, it just made things worse. "I'm sorry man."

Troy shakes his head. "Don't be. Look, i'm getting divorced, I'm happy, my wife is happy, my ex-wife... whatever. It's time to move on."

Chad nods. If only he knew. Gabriella wasn't happy. Of course she wasn't. She was sat at someone elses house, according to Sharpay, not moving nor eating. He follows Troy into his and Gabriellas living room. "Where does she stay afterwards?" Chad asks.

Troy shrugs, skipping through all the channels on the T.V. "I'm going to help her with getting a house and that."

Chad nods. "So... you still love her?"

"Nope," Troy replies quickly pressing hard onto the buttons of the remote. "Can I not find anything fucking good on T.V anymore?"

"You got over her pretty quick."

"Look man, I told you the other day I didn't love her. I haven't done in years now," Troy spits out, before turning back to the T.V.

Chad shakes his head. He was lying. He loved Gabriella, and he knew he still did. Why deny it? Infact, better question; why get a divorce instead of trying to work it out? He can keep telling himself that he doesn't love her, he'd be lying to himself. Leaving Troy alone in the living room, he makes his way into the kitchen, grabbing his jacket.

"Where you going?" He hears Troys voice shout from the other room.

"Out."

"I'm getting divorced," Troy says entering the kitchen again. "You're supposed to be the good friend you are and comfort me and shit."

Chad shakes his head. "Looks like you don't need that. You only do that when the best friend is still in love with them."

Troy swallows, looking down for a few seconds before looking back up. "Then I guess you can go."

Chad stares at him. How could he possibly think he was buying that he wasn't in love with her anymore? He had it written all over his face. His heart was broken and he wouldn't admit it. Why? "I'll see you later man. Call me when you need me. Alright?" He turns for the door. "Don't do anything stupid. Bye."

Troy watches him leave, standing in the same spot he looks around at the empty apartment. He had better get used to it.

~*~

She was slowly eating away her pain, with her good friends 'Ben and Jerry'. Scooping up a dollop of the ice cream onto her spoon, Gabriella sulks, sitting in her sweats, watching god knows what on the T.V.

"Alright," Gabriella turns her attention to Sharpay, entering the room, phone in hand. "We are on for friday."

Gabriella glances at her, confused. "Friday? Why? What's friday?"

"Friday is the day you and I will be going on a double date," Sharpay smiles back, walking into her kitchen.

Gabriellas mouth drops, getting up out of her seat she quickly follows into the kitchen. "Er... we didn't agree on this date."

"I know," Sharpay simply relies. Gabriella stares at her, as if to ask her to continue. "It's just I knew what you would say, so I made the decision for you."

"Shar, I'm not going."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm not," Gabriella shot back at her. "I'm getting divorced. Okay. Maybe I need a little support but I am a grown woman, I don't need someone making decisions for me. I can do that on my own."

Sharpay sighs, closing her eyes and massaging her temples. She needed to relax. She was sick of seeing her best friend moping round the house. If Gabriella wasn't going to do anything about it, then she was. "Gabriella. I am so sick of seeing you sulking around _my _house. I want, no I need, for you to get out there. You are my friend and I care about you. You said you want a happier life? Well here it is, Gabriella, you're finally divorced, now start living it," Sharpay says, leaving Gabriella alone in the kitchen.

She was right. Troy didn't deserve to see Gabriella feeling sorry about what's going on between them. She was going to prove to him that she didn't need him. And she would start by dating.

~*~

He couldn't concentrate. Here he was, sat in his house, joined by one of the hottest girls he had to say he had ever met. But she was no Gabriella. Stop. Why was it that he was _now _only just feeling guilty, cheating on Gabriella. When they were together, he felt no guilt what so ever, now they're not, he can't help but think that what he's doing is wrong. He couldn't bring himself to enjoy the feeling of the small blonde, propped onto his lap, trailing kisses down his jaw line. He felt dirty. Slightly pushing her away, he gives time to take a deep breath. The small blonde just looks down at him, confusion written across her attractive face.

It was then he decided, he was not going to go through with it. "Brooke, I'm sorry."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Er... you know what? I'm just not in the mood for tonight."

She frowns and nods, slowly getting off his lap. She doesn't wait for him to say anything else before she gets her purse and leaves. Rubbing his face, Troy lays back onto his bed. Why was he doing this? He didn't want a divorce. It was true. He didn't. But Gabriella did, and it was just something he was going to have to do, for her sake. Was he still in love with her? He chose not to think about that one. Pushing the thoughts out his mind, he gets up off his bed, making his way out the door and downstairs.

This was all his fault. If he had stopped the arguments years ago, they wouldn't be where they were now. Well, it was him who started the arguments too. God. He had been such a dick with her. She didn't deserve any of it. She probably woke up one morning, expecting to wake up to her loving husband, and woke up to a selfish ass, yelling at her that she had ruined his chance of becoming what he had dreamed of his whole life. She did take away his dream, but he knew he would have to choose between them both when he proposed to her, but he chose her. He had never regretted choosing her, it was just that when he felt depressed or just stressed about his job he would take his anger out on Gabriella.

Like Chad said, she was happy now, and he was just going to have to deal with it. No longer did he have to listen to her leave in the middle of the night, no longer did he have to be home at a certain time, no longer did he have to see her god damn mother again. It was better this way. In a way, he was happy. He could be with whoever he wanted. Hell, he was a single man since being seventeen now. He could finally live his life the way any other single twenty-three years old did. But thinking back to rejecting Brooke earlier before, he realised that going through this divorce was going to be harder than he thought.

~*~

She steps out of her car, looking up at the apartment she once shared with her husband. Locking the car with her keys, she makes her way towards the entrance, breathing in the familiar scent as she steps inside.

Troy was quietly making himself a cup of coffee before he had to go to work. The house had been really quiet since Gabriella left. Even though they never spoke, so it was quiet anyway, but knowing she wasn't in the next room reading that supid book that was always in her hands, it made it seem even quieter. Hearning the front door open, he quickly turns to find Gabriella entering the kitchen. The air became thick as blue met brown. He shifts uncomfatably, looking her up and down before looking back at his cup of coffee. Gabriella shakes her head at him, turning round, making her way upstairs.

She made sure she didn't look like crap before she arrived, she wanted to show him that she was feeling stronger than ever. Even though she was acutally falling apart. She sighs, opening up her closet, grabbing all her clothes off their hooks, packing them into the bags she had brought with her. Placing all the items she identified to be hers into the bags, she listens intently to Troy moving about downstairs. This felt weird. Sorting out what was hers and what was his when everythings was supposed to be _theirs_. Finally reaching up to the back of the closet, on the top shelf, she feels a small box. Taking it out, she opens the wooden lid, a stack of photos instantly pouring out onto the floor in a pool round her feet. Kneeling down, she picks them up, tearing up at the sight of her on her honeymoon, the sunset in the back. On the photo she was wearing Troys favourite cap, the cap that when they were kids, he would let no one wear or even touch, except Gabriella.

Just before leaving to go to work, Troy quickly runs up the stairs, making his way towards the bedroom, where inside sat the notes needed for a meeting he had that day, sat on his bedside table. When peeking into the room, he finds Gabriella sat on the floor, sniffing, holding photos of what he could not see. He clears his throat and watches as she quickly turns to face him, clutching the photos in her hand, she quickly shoves them in the bag. "I've just got some more clothes to pack and I'll be gone."

Troy doesn't answer, it was killing him to see her taking all her things away. The room was becoming emptier and emptier each time she took each item belonging to her. He bites his teeth together, noticing her coming across their wedding video. She slowly places it at the back of the closet. She didn't want that. She wasn't sure if he did either, but she definitely didn't, and once she left, he could do whatever he desired with it.

Gabriella takes a deep breath, finally packing the shirt, the last thing to be packed. She stands up, looking over to Troy who was still leant against the doorframe, looking down at the floor. She shuffles over to the doorway, going to open her mouth as she turns to face Troy, but stops as nothing comes out, sighing she continues shuffling past him.

"Gabi, I-..."

She quickly glances back at him. After they were divorced, where did that leave them? If they never spoke when they lived with each other, they probably wouldn't even see each other again after the divorce was final.

"I, erm," He sighs. He couldn't bring himself to tell her he was sorry, or even to tell he wanted her to be happy. "You have some letters in the kitchen that were sent... yesterday."

Gabriella frowns and nods her small head, her dark locks falling infront of her face. She couldn't believe that they were the last words the pair of them were probably ever going to share. She couldn't leave it at that. "Good luck, Troy."

Good luck? Is that all she could say? Good luck for what anyway? Good luck with continuing to fuck other girls? Rolling her eyes at her stupidity she spins on her heel and hurries down the stairs. Troy tucks his hands away in the pockets of his black pants. Glancing at his watch, he notices he was late for work. He un-tightens his tie, feeling the air become hotter, and him become more uncomfatable. Good luck. Did she mean it when she said that? Was it not just something she said to avoid the awkward silence?

Gabriella stands in the middle of the kitchen, going through her mail. Hearing heavy footsteps behind her, she turns to face Troy, casually staring back at her. "What did you mean by good luck?"

She shrugs and shakes her head. "What do you mean?"

"Just then. You said 'Good luck'. Why?"

She smiles, awkwardly at him. What kind of question was that? It was a question she didn't know the answer to. "I don't know. I guess the last thing I didn't want said between us both is 'You have some letters in the kitchen'."

Troy furrows his brows, taking a step closer to her. "You don't think we're going to talk again?"

"I don't know. You tell me," Gabriella replies, leaning against the counter. His eyes were a soft blue, the color blue that they were when in high school. She missed those eyes. Why when leaving him, did they have to come back to haunt her? This was herself and Troy. A few years ago, if someone had told her that Troy would be unfaithful aswell as her, and that they were soon to be divorced, she would of accused them of bullshitting. But this wasn't the Gabriella and Troy everyone knew and loved. This was another Gabriella and Troy, liars, cheaters, practically strangers to one another. Their relationship was officially ruined. And it was time to move on. "Bye, Troy."

"I didn't ask for this," Troy shouts out, just as Gabriella goes to leave the room. She turns round and stares at him.

"Yes, you did. You're the one who said you wanted a divorce, not me. You asked for this. Not me."

"You wanted it too though, I know you do and you know you do. Besides, I meant I didn't ask for _us, _me and you, to end up this way."

"No one wanted this to happen. Everything happens for a reason, Troy. If we were really supposed to be together _you _would of stayed faithful to me."

Troy glares at her as soon as the words leave her mouth. " _I _should stay faithful to _you? _Gabriella, don't think I don't know where you really are at night. I'm not fucking retarded. Okay. I know you cheat and you know I cheat. You're a slut and I'm a mutt."

Gabriellas mouth drops, taking two large steps closer to him she brings her right hand, connecting it to Troys left cheek. The house was silent as the last noise to be heard was skin touching skin in a loud 'smack'. Troy quickly looks at her and grabs her wrists. Not being able to fight the urge, he swoops down and lifts her up onto the counter behind her, capturing her lips with his own. She claws at the back of his head. Those lips. She hadn't tasted them in so long. She never realised until then, just how much she had been missing. She feels his hands runs up and down the tops of her thighs, nibbling on her earlobe, the way he used to always do so.

She loved the way she felt right now. It felt all so familiar and... right. The thought of them having a divorce left both their minds. Right now, they were both sat on a beach, the beach they visited when they were kids, both the age of sixteen. She smiles into his shoulder, feeling his soft caresses on her skin. She slowly opens her eyes, drifting them down to watch his hands running over her smooth skin, her eyes tear up as she notices the naked finger his wedding ring once lived on. "Troy. No."

She slightly pushes him away, instantly missing the feeling of his body pressed up against hers. "Gabriella, we are so stupid. Why stop this?"

Why? The answer wasn't simple, she just knew it was something they _had _to do. She felt as if they had no choice. She slips off the counter, adjusting her skirt. She didn't dare to look up at him. She was to afraid she would lose control again. She couldn't go back to him because she wasn't in love with him. She fell in love with the Troy she met in the year 2006, at the age of sixteen. Not this one. Not the one who cheated on her. Finding out about that hurt her more than any pain she had ever experienced, even more than the pain she was feeling now, having to leave him. Back then she tried so hard to hide her emotions from him, to show him that he didn't break her, she was stronger to break down into tears. Though, that was exactly what she did, whether he knew it or not.

"I'll see you later, Troy," She quickly grabs the bags full of her belongings and dashes out the door, not looking back once at him. Troy takes a deep breath, sitting on the stool, placed by the breakfast bar. His eyes go wider, quickly glancing at his watch again. Great. He was now_ very _late. When thinking back to what had just occured a few minutes ago, he couldn't help but think it was all worth it.


	4. A date with who again?

_Here we go again. Gabriella exhales loudly, as if trying to calm herself. Troy was in the next room, practically pulling his hair out. He was stressed. He felt as if he was working 24/7 at a job he hated. Throwing the papers stacked on his desk onto the floor, he storms out the room, into the kitchen where his wife was making dinner. Gabriella looks away from the steaming pot, towards her husband in the doorway. His face was hard, his hair sticking up in different places, his tie hanging down halfway, his shirt untucked carelessly. She smirks at the sight of him. He was just tired, she told him to sleep but he blew up in her face, yelling he needed something done, she didn't know what that something was, she lost interest and didn't listen to the rest._

_"How the fuck can you find this funny?" Troy spits out at her._

_Gabriella sighs. She refused to have yet another argument over something she thought was so stupid. "Troy, you're overreacting," She says, her gaze kept on the steaming pot, stirring the wooden spoon._

_He mumbles an insult to her, which she doesn't hear but know it was supposed to be hurtful. "If I had gone to college, I wouldn't be here, I'd be doing something that actually makes me happy."_

_Gabriella slams the spoon down, turning to glare at him. "I'm not going through this again. Yes, Troy, you could of gone to college, but you decided to propose to me. Okay. You did this. Not me. I didn't make you do anything."_

_"I'm not trying to cause an argument," He shot back. "I never do, you just turn it into one."_

_She lets out an amused laugh. "Me? You're the one walking round, stressing and yelling about anything you can use as an excuse." Troy narrows his eyes at her. _

_"Alright, this isn't about my job anymore."_

_Gabriella rolls her eyes. "Alright, what's it about then, Troy?"_

_"This is about you. You don't support me in anything I do. I'm working every fucking minute just for you!"_

_Gabriellas mouth drops, glaring at him. "How dare you! I'm supporting you all the time! I appreciate you doing all this, but it's not for me, it's for us. There's two people in this relationship, Troy."_

_"Alright, fine, I'm going away for a few months," He says, leaning against the counter, watching her return to her stirring. Her hand freezes as she turns to face him._

_"What do you mean you're leaving?"_

_"You say you support me? I've been asked to go on a buisness trip. If you do support me, you won't mind me going."_

_"You can't leave," Gabriella spits out at him. Her hands resting over her apron on her hips._

_"Why not?"_

_"I can't be left in this house for a few months, Troy. I did say I support you, I didn't say it was okay for you to abondon me!"_

_"I'm not fucking abondoning you, airhead," Gabriella smacks his face. How dare he insult her. She didn't know what had gotten into him but she didn't like it. Troy stares at her, before storming back out the room and upstairs. Gabriella breathes slowly as she leans onto the kitchen counter for support. She'd never hit him before, but he deserved it, he insulted her. She tries to catch her breath as she hears a loud racket upstairs. The sound of something smashing. What was he doing? _

_She opens her eyes at the sound of him re-entering the kitchen, making his way to the living room, holding a pillow and duvet in his hands. She furrows her brows and quickly follows. "What the hell are you doing?"_

_Troy throws the bedding onto the couch, looking back at her. "You can stay down here tonight. I'm not staying in the same bed as you."_

_"You fucking stay on the couch then!"_

_He shakes his head and turns around. She wasn't having it. She quickly makes her way into the kitchen behind him, her heels making it harder for her to keep up. She makes her way to the pot and carelessly drops the wooden spoon back into the pot. Troy watches her, his hand wrapped round the handle of the fridge. "What are you doing?" He asks._

_"Make your own dinner," She wipes her hands, taking off her apron before hanging it up and grabs her purse and jacket. "I'm not staying here with you," She says before leaving through the front door. _

_~*~_

That was the last real conversation Troy remembered having with Gabriella. That was not the way he wanted things to work out between them. Espcially for it to lead to a divorce. Back then he did love his wife, no matter what he had said to her, he didn't mean any of the insults and constant name calling he would yell at her. He meant the complete opposite. She meant the world to him. During those arguments he was yelling at her but inside thinking about how beautiful she looked when she was angry. He didn't leave for the buisness trip to get away from her, he left for her to get away from him. He turned into some monster with her, he didn't want her seeing him that way, so thought it was best to get away and relax, come home and tell her how much he missed and loved her.

All that changed when he met Charlotte. She was one of the biggest mistakes he ever did. He was pissed with Gabriella yelling at him down the phone. It would be two weeks till he would go back to her, two weeks after a month and a half of not seeing each other and all she had to say to him was anouther bunch of hurtful words. But then Charlotte came along and took away the stress and pressure, and gave him the pleasure he needed.

If he could take back asking for a divorce, would he? Of course he would, but he didn't want to think about that really. Ever since she had left, taking all her belongings with her, he had _never _felt so alone before. He even wished they could just go back to living together and not talking. But most of all, he wanted to go back to how they were back when they were teenagers. They were the happiest moments of his life. If he had gone to college instead of staying with Gabriella, his life would never of been the same, which he didn't know was a bad thing or a good thing.

Troy strolled over to the front door after hearing a knock. He opens it up to find Chad, looking back but frowning, not the cheesy smile he always had on. "What's with you?" Troys asks.

"Gabriella has a date," Chad says simply, too afraid to see Troys reaction, he quickly shuffles past him, leaving Troy stood in the doorway, staring where Chad once stood.

"She," Slowly turning round, Troy looks up at Chad in shock. "She has a date?"

Chad sighs, nodding his head. "Yeah, I'm sorry man."

He couldn't believe it. They had not been together for what? A week now? And already she was dating? What about what had happened in the kitchen yesterday? "Since when?"

"I don't know," chad says, shrugging. "Tay, told me."

Troy groans, falling back onto his couch after entering the living room. Chad exits the kitchen, beer in hand, shaking his head. Why didn't Troy just admit to Gabriella that he was still in love with her? Did he get pleasure from bring hurt or something?

"Talk to her man."

"We kissed," Troy slips out, finally uncovering his face, leaning back in his seat, staring at Chads shocked face.

"And?" Was all that Chad had to say.

Troy shakes his head. "It was amazing. I've never felt so connected to her in years. But... she pushed me away."

Chad clicks his tongue, exhaling as he sits by Troy. "You just gotta give her some time. You kissed her, she must of kissed back right?"

"She started to."

"Well then there you go. I know you both still love each other. You've just both gotta stop hiding it."

~*~

She felt sick. She had the feeling of when you feel guilty and it climbs up your throat, you want to throw it all up. Did she have a reason to feel guilty? Of course not. Did it made sense she was feeling guilty when she was single, but not guilty when she wasn't single? Probably not, but it was true. "Sharpay, where the hell are you?"

_"I'm sorry, I'm not going to be able to make it tonight."_

Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What!? Sharpay Evans you better be here by eight."

_"I've told you I can't. Look, honey, I'm really sorry. You and Joshua will be fine alone."_

"What about Alex?"

There was silence on the phone for a while, until Sharpay finally spoke up. _"Who's Alex again?"_

"Er, your date?"

_"Oh... of course, yes. Erm, yeah, he's not showing up either. He had a er... thing."_

She wasn't buying it. What was really going on? "Shar, what the hell are you talking about? You said we was going on a double date with your date and his brother."

_"Yeah, Joshua, Alex's... brother? Brother. Will be there. Alex won't be... oh, and neither will I."_

"Ugh. Sharpay, you really piss me off sometimes," Gabriella yells slightly into the phone.

_"I love you too. Have fun," _She quickly replies, before Gabriella has the chance of hanging up.

Shoving her phone into her bag, Gabriella decides to finally make her way inside the restaraunt, it was getting cold out anyway. When entering the tall building, she couldn't help but think back to the restaraunt Troy took her to the night he proposed. It was all very similar. The same candles, the same coloring. Even the music was very similar. Each step she took inside mad her smile, she felt nineteen again, nineteen and in love. She scans the room for somebody matching Sharpays decription. Finally meeting the eyes of a attractive brown haired male, she offers a sweet smile and slowly makes her way towards him.

"Hey, I'm Joshua, you must be Gabriella."

Gabriella smiles, slowly shaking his hand, staring at his face. Why was it that all she could see was Troy introducing himself? The atmosphere had changed, she was back in the restaraunt of her proposal, sitting opposite her is Troy, looking at her with a confused look.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

She shakes her head. Everything going back to normal, Joshua's face back to normal, causing Gabriella to frown slightly. _Forget about it, Gabriella, tonight is about Joshua, not Troy. _"I'm sorry. Yes, yes I am Gabriella. It's very nice to meet you, Josh. Do you mind if I call you Josh?"

"No, go ahead. Can I call you Gabi?"

No. No one but the blue eyed jackass called her that. "No," She replies, with a smile, which Joshua was a little taken back by, expecting her to day yes.

"Erm... okay. Why don't you like being called Gabi?"

She really didn't want to tell him she was getting a divorce yet so she decides to pretend she didn't hear the question and change the subject. "So, how come your brother couldn't make it tonight?"

Joshua stares at her in confusion as soon as she asks the question. "My brother? I-er, I don't have a brother."

Hers eyes widen. Damn it, Sharpay. "Oh," Quick change the subject... again. God she must of sounded ignorant. "So any sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child."

She smiles back at him. "Me too."

Looking down at her menu, she knew straight away what she was going to have. The mixed grill was the meal Troy had on their night. Ugh. Why the fuck was he running through her mind. They were getting a divorce for gods sake. She tightly shuts her eyes and tries to push the thought of him out her mind. "You sure you're alright?"

No, she wasn't alright. She was starting to tear up. She couldn't stop replaying the moment Troy asked her to marry him and now she was crying. This was the worst date in the history of... worst dates. "I'm sorry. Something got in my eye."

Joshua laughs and leans over to take a look in her eyes. "Look up," Gabriella furrows her brows at first then does as she says. "Hmm, okay down... well there's nothing there."

Gabriella watches him sit back in his seat. "You a doctor or something?"

He smirks at her. "Actually yes I am. Well, I'm still studying, it's going to take a while till I become an actual docotor. A lot of studying."

Gabriella grimaces. "Do you ever get... stressed?"

"Sometimes," He replies, and smiles at her. "But who doesn't huh?"

Gabriella laughs at this and suddenly stops as she silently curses him for putting a certain person into her head, though, he never really did leave. This was sick. She was on a date for crying out loud. You don't think of someone else whilst on a date.

"So, Sharpay told me you're going through a divorce."

Her eyes widen and shoot up at him. "She did?"

"Yeah," He replies, he takes her one hand and rubs his thumb over it. "I'm really sorry, really I am. I know exactly what you're going through."

"You... you've been married before?"

"Er, yeah. Once. We were very young, it didn't work out."

"Tell me about it," Gabriella mumbles back. She wasn't enjoying herself. No one could make her laugh, cry, scream, moan, love, the way Troy did. "Josh, I'm sorry but... you have to understand that this divorce is really tough on me. I-"

"Hey, I know, I said I know what you're going through. It's a horrible experience. It hurts like shit, but it's just something you gotta do, especially if you love that person, and you know it's what they want."

"It is what he wants," Gabriella says, nodding her head.

"There you go then. Don't worry, you will get through it. I promise."

Gabriella nods and smiles at him, she takes his hand in hers and leans over slightly. "Thank you. You know, that is some of the best support I've been getting during this divorce."

Joshua laughs and offers her a warm smile. "You're welcome. I'm glad I can be there for you."

He and Gabriella share a moment between them both, just smiling at one another. He could see an attractive young woman, in desperate need to move on from her ex. She had a beautiful smile, giggle, voice. He was very glad Sharpay had given him a call. They had both been married, no kids. They were perfect for one another. What did she see? She saw... Troy. Joshua had disappeared, she didn't miss him, because staring back was the love of her life. If all she could see was him, was dating him really going to be this bad? He had the same taste as Troy, same haircut, similar voice, their bodies were built the same, except Troy had just a little more muscle, thanks to meetings with Chad at the gym. The only thing he didn't have were his eyes. Hmm. Maybe she could persuade him into lenses? Oh god. What the hell was she thinking? Transforming this nice man into her ex husband would not help get over him.

"Josh, you know what?" Gabriella says, shutting her eyes trying to avoid the crazy thoughts going through her mind. "I'm not feeling to good, do you think you can take me home? I'm so sorry, I would really like to continue this. I do like you. I just feel a little... funny."

"No problem, I'll take you. I'll call you... or you call me whatever," He says, getting out his seat, helping her up. She was ill she wasn't dying. Smiling up at him she tells him 'Thank you' and continues following him out the restaraunt.

~*~

"You what?"

Gabriella rolls her eyes at Sharpays outburst. She was such a drama queen. Taking a sip of the coffee infront of her, Gabriella looks up at Sharpay. "I'm going to see him again, don't worry."

Sharpay nods. "Why did you leave so early then?"

"I wasn't feeling to good."

Sharpay studies Gabriellas face. She opens her mouth, preparing to speak but thinks about it and shuts up again. Would she be mad if she asked? She needed to know. Her feelings for Troy were shown in a complicated way. She would bitch about him constantly, telling Sharpay she wanted to leave him, now that they're getting divorced, she's feeling miserable. Sharpay didn't get it. "Gabriella?"

"Hmm?" Gabriella sips on her cup of coffee once more, furrowing her eyebrows at the squeaky blonde facing her.

"Do you love Troy?"

Gabriella just stares at her, not sure how to answer. She always avoided the question. "This is not appropriate."

Sharpay quickly throws her a confused look. "Gabriella, it's a simple question, yes or no?"

"We are not having this conversation," Gabriella spits out in a harsh whisper. Standing up out her seat, she continues to glare at Sharpay. "Drop it."

"Why won't you answer the question?"

"Because."

"Because you still love him, and is afraid to admit it."

How dare she. She had no right in accusing how she felt. She had no idea. Well, maybe she was a little on the lines, but she still had no right. Grabbing her cup of coffee, she walks away from Sharpay. Was she overreacting? Yes. Was she going to admit to Sharpay she was acting immature? No.

She rolls her eyes as she hears the clicking noise of Sharpays heels, running behind her. She wasn't supposed to follow. She was supposed to stay, sit and think about what shes done. Okay, she wasn't a dog, but was there really any need to ask that question? If she was sitting at home crying all day, wasn't the answer obvious? She didn't think she loved him. She didn't. She did. Ugh.

~*~

"Thank you."

Gabriella smiles slightly, the creepy man behind the counter handing over her coffee to go. She sips on the hot froff, not noticing the bell on door ringing as it opens. She blows carefully onto her drink, her car keys in her hand ready to be used. Just as she reaches out to open the door she feels contact with another body, then a sudden pain running down her abdomen and over her chest. After squealing out in pain, she looks over at the person stood infront, their white shirt now stained in her own coffee. She looks up at their face, her eyes instantly widening. God no, please let it be someone else other than him.

"Troy," Gabriella stares into his eyes that were fixed onto his shirt. He looks up at her, fire in his eyes, god, he must of been on his way to work and now he's gonna need a new shirt. Nice one, Montez. "I-I'm sorry."

He sighs, wafting his hand about to get off the hot liquid running down his arm to his palm. "Fucking useless," He mumbles before shoving past her. Gabriella glares, slowly turning to watch him walk away from her. Useless? She wasn't having it. He'd been pushing her around, insulting her for the past three years. Well, they weren't together anymore, so she could say and do whatever she wanted without worrying that they'd break up. She storms over to him, not really knowing what was going to happen or what was going to be said by the time she had made her way over to him.

Troy pays for his coffee, turning round he sees a very angry looking Gabriella. He stands and stares at her, none of them saying anything but gazing at each others eyes. His were now calm, despite the fact he had just gotten coffee spilt all over his '£300 dollars' shirt. She on the other hand was fuming, her brows were furrowed, her hands on her hips, her top see through, thanks to the brown stain on her t-shirt. Troy smirks at this and looks back at his coffee. "You know, Gabi. You really should of worn a bra today," He says, shoving past her once more.

Her eyes widen, as she looks around and quickly pulls her cardigan around herself. She quickly runs out the cafe, looking left to right for the dick with blue eyes. She suddenly spots him, opening up his car before getting in. She quickly walks over, knocking on his window. She noticed how he didn't even look up before sighing in annoyance. He knew who it was. When finally looking at her he gives her a simple 'What?'.

She didn't want to shout at him through the closed door, so she opens it, which Troy did not like. "It was an accident."

His eyes skip back towards her chest as soon as the words come out. "Oh, yeah. Forgetting to wear underwear can happen."

She glares at him. "I was talking about the coffee spill, smart ass."

He exhales loudly, looking ahead at the car parked infront of him. He really did not have the time to argue with her. He had a job to attend, which he was pretty sure he was going to get fired from, counting on the amount of times he had been late. The fault was on the little annoying bitch, screaming at him beside his car. He actually thought he was going to be on time today, yet here she is to wreck the day and spill steaming coffee all over him, which if he had scars from she would have hell to pay. Having enough he opens the car door opposite him open, offering for her to get in.

Gabriella crinkles her eyebrows in confusion. Where was he going to take her? What was he going to do? "No, I'm fine here thanks."

Troy rolls his eyes. "Just get in."

She looks back at the other end of the road at her own car, before running round to the other side and climbing in. As soon as she settles into the black leather, she smiles. God she had missed this. The smell, the feeling. She hadn't been in here in a while. She looks over to him but only to find his gaze on the road as he pulls out. "Where are we going?"

"Home."

Leaning back into her seat, Gabriella crosses her arms, staring out the window next to her. "Don't you mean your house?"

"No," Troy replies, his gaze still on the road as Gabriella looks back at him. When stopping at the lights he turns back to her. "I mean home."

She smiles, looking back out the window. Home. It was still her home too? Hmm, she should think so, she did pay for the other half. Still... the way she felt about the fact that he still thought of it as _theirs _was nice. She liked this. She missed this. She felt seventeen again, when they first went out. Sneaking out of her house in the middle of her night, getting into his car, driving around as the stars twinkled in the sky. She lets out a peaceful sigh. Troy looks over to her, shocked to see her eyes closed and a small smile playing on her lips. He smiles to himself at the sight, looking back out on the road. He shifts his hand closer to hers, eventually taking it, her small smooth fingers locking between his.

She didn't know what they were doing, but she liked it. As soon as she felt his hand take hers, she jumped a little in surprise, but just opened her eyes, still continuing to gaze out the window and went with it. And when she did, she closed her eyes again, her smile becoming even bigger.


	5. Our place

He didn't know why he had brought her here. What the hell was he thinking? He was supposed to stay away, do her a favour. Though, he didn't see her reject his offer. He sits on the stool in the kitchen, staring at her as she stares back, leaning against the counter. None of them had said anything in the past ten minutes, they just stared. They were talking with their eyes, even if they didn't know what the other was trying to say. It was then that Troy realised he didn't want to have no contact with her after they divorced, he wanted to at least be friends with her. He taps his fingertips on the counter beside him, and he finally breaks the eye contact by looking down at his shoes.

Gabriella lets out a shakey breath. What was she doing here? She looks over him. His tie was hard and crispy from where the coffee had splashed onto it. His shirt still stanined, crinkled and untucked. His hair no longer smart and slick, but fluffy and stuck up in different places, which Gabriella found incredibly sexy. She bites her lip and watches as he gets out his seat, staring at her for a few more seconds before disappearing out the room and upstairs. She listens to his footsteps above. They needed to talk. She might of been getting a divorce from her husband, but she refused to split up with her best friend. She stands up straight and quickly makes her way out the room, following his footsteps.

Troy searches for a clean shirt to wear, ready for when he got out the shower. Okay, so he was already late. He'd just say that he had some sort of appointment, which was a lame excuse but was all he had. Or maybe he called in sick, he did feel a little sick. He quickly looks over towards the door-way when hearing small footsteps. Gabriella stood at the door, her hands interlocked infront of her. He looks her up and down before looking back towards his closet. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he feels her presence as she steps closer to him. He swallows hard, gazing at the many shirts hung up in the large closet.

"We need to talk."

He turns around. She wanted to talk? Talk about what? He nods his head, shutting the closet doors. He turns around, placing his hands in the pockets of his black pants. Gabriella tries to look away, he was no longer wearing the shirt, he was now wearing nothing, making this harder for her to concentrate. "About what?"

"Us," She replied, staring intently into his eyes. "Troy, I don't wanna be strangers anymore."

She notices the way he shifts about, looking down at the floor as if he was feeling uncomfatable. Oh god, she didn't want to lose contact, but maybe _he _did_. _"I know... me neither."

Her eyes widen, her mouth curves upwards, into a bright smile. Thank god for that.

"So... what you wanna do about it?" He asks.

She shrugs her small shoulders. She didn't know what she wanted to do. "I don't know... just talk?"

After furrowing his eyebrows at her in a long gaze, he finally sits down on the bed and crosses his arms. "Alright, so talk."

"Well, I don't know what to talk about."

"Okay, how about the fact that you had a date the other night?"

"You heard about that?" She asks, biting her lip as he didn't look very amused.

He glances up at her. Gabriella rolls her eyes as she knew what he was about to say was some sort of sarcastic comment as it was written all over his face. "No... what makes you think that?"

"Ugh," She throws her hands up in the air in a dramatic motion. "We're not even together and we're still arguing, which by the way is _not _talking."

Troy looks down and feels a small smile play on his lips. It was like them to fight, it's what they did. He missed the fighting. No matter how dumb that sounded, he preferred fighting with her rather than living in silence with her. Looking back up, he smiles even more as she continues to glare. She always did look so beautiful when she was angry.

"What do you find so amusing?" She spits out.

He goes to speak but stops as images of her and her date together run through his mind. He looks away from her in disgust. He actually didn't expect her to move on so quick, even if she didn't love him. He couldn't let her have someone else, he wouldn't, even though he 'didn't' want her, he didn't want anyone else being with her either.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a date?" He asks, his tone serious, matching his face.

Gabriella crinkles her eyebrows in confusion at his sudden change of mood. "What?"

"You heard me. Your date. Why didn't you tell me?"

She scoffs, pretending to look pissed with his question as she tries to think of an answer. "Since when do I tell you anything?"

Troy stares at her for a few seconds before looking down at the floor. She was right. If they only said the occasional 'hello's' to one another, how did he expect her to tell him she was now dating? Bringing her back to 'their' house was a mistake. All he was doing was teasing himself with her. And by the look on her face as she stared at his perfectly formed abs from the corner of her eyes, he wasn't doing her any favours either. "Gabriella, get out."

She couldn't believe it. Get out? Who did he think he was? What was the point in bringing her to this hell-hole full of memories she wished never existed, when all he was going to do was kick her out anyway? "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" He asks, casually shrugging his shoulders.

"I suggest you go see a therapist or something, Troy, because you have got some fucking issues!" She spits at him, exiting the room.

"Woah, woah, woah," Picking up a shirt, he quickly follows her out. "I've got issues?"

"Yeah, you can't do this to me, Troy. I'm not you're fucking doll to play around with!" Gabriella screams, tears pricked her eyes, which neither of them understood why.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Gritting her teeth, Gabriella shakes her head at Troy. "Asking for a divorce then kissing me for the first time in years afterwards? Or how about asking me for a divorce but tell me that you still call things that now belong to you, 'ours'? Bringing me back here? Are you trying to hurt me?"

Troy shakes his head, confusion written all over his attractive face. What was she talking about? Why would he try to hurt her? This was what she wanted. She asked for the divorce, okay so maybe not to him but she even said she wasn't happy. "Gabriella... I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Then why are you doing this? Why do you pull me in and then push me away when I don't see it coming?"

He thinks to himself for a while. He couldn't help but think she wasn't just referring to today or the day before with the kiss. "What's this really about, Gabriella?"

"Why, Troy? Why?"

"Why what!?"

"Why did you fuck us up? You did this to us. I loved you and you fucked some other girl behind my back! I can't believe how stupid I'd been to not see it coming!" Troy swallows hard, his face softening as she was now in hysterics, tears rolling down her face, she still looked angry but very upset at the same time. "I didn't tell you I had a date... but you didn't even tell me about... her."

"I thought you knew," He replies. A lame excuse, but he really didn't know what the real answer was.

"I did know!" She screams back. "I had to find out from the girl you shoved your dick in, because you don't know how to fucking control it!"

Was it wrong to say he was getting aroused by the way she was screaming at him? He always loved the feisty side of her, but to be fully honest, he'd never seen her like _this. _He suspected it was because ever since his buisness trip, they locked up their feelings for each other up, never to be shown again, bu now it seemed to be all pouring out.

He glances back towards her. Her face was now calm again, tears still continued to pour down her face, though. "She left you a message asking if you wanted to meet up again, that night was fun, bla, bla. I cried for days, I was hurting and you didn't notice. I couldn't leave you, I loved you far too much. I was scared of being alone, I was scared what my mother would say, I was just scared of losing you for the rest of my life. So I shut up. Never questioned you about it."

Troy went to speak but stopped as he felt his mouth dry and no words coming out. She had never told him how she had felt. They never talked about it. They just lived their life as if no one knew nothing. He tucks his hands into his pockets again. Licking his dry lips he finally decides to speak again. "Do... do you still love me?"

Her face was straight. He expected her to change face expressions as soon as the question slipped, but all she did was stare. "No."

He couldn't help but feel a pain in his heart at the simple two lettered word. But it should of been fine, because he didn't love her either. Except... he did love her. He had always loved her. He just convinced himself he didn't, but he always had done, somewhere deep down inside. He didn't want her to date because it should be him spoiling her, taking her out, taking her to see a movie only _she _wanted to see, just like how he used to, no one else, him. He only asked for the divorce because he wanted to be rid of her, he asked for a divorce because he wanted her to be happy, and knew she wasn't, so divorce was the only option. He cheated on her because he was a insensitive prick, who didn't deserve her. That was all he could think of. Why _did _he cheat on her? He loved her.

"I'm leaving," Gabriella mumbles, making her way for the front door, not looking at him but at the floor. "Troy, do us both a favour and don't talk to me, it shouldn't be hard, you've had tons of practice," She says, before finally leaving through the door, shutting it behind her.

~*~

She was in pain. The pain was really coming from her heart but she blamed the pain on the heels she was wearing that were now digging into the back of her feet. She hated new shoes. Gabriella takes quick steps towards the car, Sharpay sat in the drivers seat, slamming her hands down onto the horn now and then. Gabriella glares at her, opening the passenger door and getting in.

"About fucking time."

Rolling her eyes, the black haired beauty rubs at her feet, her face making a 'o' expression at the feel of her blisters stinging at the touch. She sighs sitting back in her seat and looking towards Sharpay who had already sped off down the road as soon as Gabriella had gotten in. Gabriella looks Sharpay's outfit up and down. Obviously it was pink and glittery. She looks down at her own red dress, the dress she had bought after she had gotten married but never found an occasion to wear it, she decided it deserved a night out.

"Tay's gonna be a few minutes late." Sharpay says, taking a turn, a classy looking restaraunt coming into view.

"It's just the girls tonight, right?"

Sharpay glances over to Gabriella after pulling over in a parking spot. "Er, yeah."

"Okay," Gabriella nods, slowly unbuckling her seat belt and getting out the car. She breathed in the cool winters air. She frowned looking over the building infront. It was the restaraunt that her and the group would go to all the time, but also the place her and Troy's proposal took place. Taylor was the one who though a little group reunion would be a good idea, but Sharpay had said she had spoken with Taylor about Gabriella and Troy and so they changed it to just the three of them instead.

"Fuck," Sharpay spits out, glaring down at her small fingers.

"What you break a nail?" Gabriella asks, it was supposed to be a sarcastic question, but Sharpay pouts and nods her head. Typical Sharpay.

When entering inside, Gabriella's mind raced back to the night that was from now on going to haunt her forever. Everything looked the same. The candles, the decorations, the pictures on the wall, even some of the same waitors were still there. Gabriella was hoping they wouldn't play _their _song, as it would just bring her to tears.

"Hello, maadams. Do you have a reservation?"

"Evans," Sharpay replies, a cocky grin playing on her face. She always did get cocky about the fact that she was an "Evans".

"Follow me, miss."

Gabriella sighs following behind Sharpay towards their table. Why did she even agree to go to dinner? Yes, she hadn't seen Taylor in a while but she didn't expect to come back to this place until she was fully over the divorce, it wasn't final yet. She takes a seat next to Sharpay, leaving the seat in front of them both available for Taylor to sit in.

"Fuck, does this seem weird."

Gabriella nods her head, looking up at Sharpay as she adds another layer of lipgloss. Who was she trying to impress? It was just Taylor. Although, it was just the way she is, everything about her had to be perfect.

"Tay!"

Gabriella turns her head at the sound of her other best friends voice being called out by Sharpay. An african-american girl makes her way towards the two, her dress a deep blue and her hair perfectly styled. She always looked gorgeous, she had a natural beauty, which Gabriella always had a jealousy of, even though Troy told her she had her own natural beauty, she never believed so herself. Sharpay was very beautiful too, just that she was full of fake tan and hair extentions.

"Oh my god," Taylor breathes out, embracing the two girls into a hug. "So long."

"Tell me about it," Sharpay replies. "It's been since Gabriella and Troy's wedding."

Silence fell upon the three of them as Taylor glanced at Gabriella, awkwardly. Would bringing Troy up in any of their conversations always make it this awkward? Taylor decided to try and avoid that topic for now. "So... what's going on with you two?"

A smile grew on Sharpay's face. "I've got an interview on monday."

"Oh, and what's it for?"

"A magazine editor in chief," Taylor grins and goes to speak but Sharpay shakes her head. "Assistant. Like... I bring them their coffee."

Taylor's face drops slightly. "Well, that's... great."

"Yeah, well it's only for now. Soon I will be editor in chief, and someone will be bringing me coffee."

Gabriella smiles before looking around for one of the waitors. She grins as a waitor notices her and walks over asking if they were ready to order. "Actually, not yet. Can I just have a glass of water for now?"

"So, Gabriella what are you doing now?" Taylor asks, after ordering her own glass of water, along with Sharpay.

"The same. I've been studying phycology for so long, but I am now officially Doctor Bol..." She pauses, her eyes widening. "Doctor Montez."

Sharpay looks back and forth at Taylor and Gabriella, feeling the awkward silence hover around them all again. "So, Gabriella went on a date the other night."

Taylor silently thanks Sharpay for breaking the silence, a huge grin playing on her lips. "Oh my god. Who with?"

Gabriella didn't look very amused, she sits still and glares at Sharpay. Sharpay on the other hand just shrugs her small shoulders and quickly looks away back to Taylor. "A very good-looking, _rich, _pleasent man," Sharpay answers for her.

Taylor looks over at Gabriella in awe. "I think it's great you're feeling comfatable dating again."

Gabriella sends her a fake smile before looking down at her nails. Did this conversation really have to come up? She didn't want to talk about it. Sharpay had said she had spoken to Taylor about everything, hell she was the one who brought it up actually.

"Three waters?"

Looking up at the waitor holding a tray with free glasses of water, Gabriella takes the last glass remaining, bringing the glass to her lips and feeling the ice-chilled liquid run down her throat. God she needed that. It seemed to be getting really hot.

"Mm, I've invited Chad, I hope you don't mind," Taylor states, casually sipping on her own drink. Sharpay and Gabriella quickly glance at one another. Chad? Chad was coming? That can't of been good. Chad was friends with Troy. Gabriella speaks to Sharpay with her eyes, in which Sharpay replies with a simple shake of her head. No, he couldn't. He wouldn't. Chad knew what was going on between Troy and herself. No.

"That's fine," Gabriella replies back to Taylor. Sharpay looks at her confused, Gabriella just stares back.

"Good. He's a little late, though."

Gabriella sighs, standing up out of her seat. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Can't _believe _you dragged me here."

Chad rolls his chocolate eyes at his best friend. What the hell was his problem? He had told him time and time again that everything was going to be alright, he wasn't listening. "Look, she's not going to be here. Would Tay ask me to come if she knew she was going to be there too, knowing I'd be bringing you?"

Troy sighs, looking around at the huge room, it was killing him. He didn't ever want to see this place again, yet here he was. Why was he here? He hadn't a clue. Everything looked the exact same as the last time he saw it. Which made him hate the place even more. Her name was written all over the walls, the pictures hanging on the walls were only images of her face. She was haunting him.

"Well if she's as stupid as you it's a possible maybe."

"Evans," Troy hears Chad say to the man, dressed in a black and white suit, in Troy's opinion he looked like a penguin. He follows Chad towards the table, Sharpay and Taylor talking to each other, their faces looking serious. "Hey."

The two girls quickly turn their heads towards Chad with a smile and suddenly freeze in fright. Troy and Chad stare back in confusion before looking at each other, as if to ask if they knew what was wrong. Sharpay quickly stood up out her seat, staring at Troy in horror. "What are you doing here?"

Troy furrows his brows. Personally, he thought the question was rather rude of her, but then it hit him that it was probably best he wasn't there as he noticed the way she quickly looked over to the bathroom door, walking out of them was Gabriella herself. Troy freezes. What the hell was she doing here? He was going to jail, because he was going to _kill_ Chad.

Gabriella walks over gracefully, rooting through her purse before flinging it onto her shoulder and smiles at Sharpay and Taylor, not realising they had worried faces on, mirroring the faces of the two next to them. When reaching the table she furrows her eyebrows and goes to speak until she spots Chad. "Oh, Chad, hey."

Chad froze. His eyes wide and his throat dry. Well this was going to be awkward. He could feel Troy shifting behind him, as if trying to hide himself from her. It was no use. She had seen him. Her eyes slightly narrowed, the fury in them were totally visible to the four.

"H-Hi, Gabriella," Chad stutters out, swallowing as hard as possible. Probably thinking that it would make this horrible moment go away, well it didn't.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She spits out.

Troy stands infont of her, his cocky smirk finding it's way back on his face again. He continued to stand and stare at her, looking confident as always. Gabriella scoffs in disgust. What was he doing here? Was he here to piss her off on purpose? She quickly turns to Sharpay, sending daggers with her eyes.

"I didn't know, I swear," Sharpay responds, holding her hands up in defence. Gabriella takes a deep breath, composing herself. It was hard being back in this place, but even harder to be back here with _him_. This was going to be a long evening.


	6. Our place in the sun

_Thump Thump_

_Her heart was out of control, it felt as if it was having a spasm. Gabriella Montez had fallen for Troy Bolton. There was no doubt about it. She realised after he dropped her off at her house, after spending the entire day with him. The thing was, he thought they were just really good friends. How was she supposed to tell him how she really felt? She'd scare him off. It would ruin their friendship. She had to tell him. She wouldn't be surprised if he already knew anyway, she was always staring at him in awe, finding excuses just to touch him. She was like a little girl. Well, she was just a helpless teenager with a crush. _

_"Are you coming?"_

_Gabriella turns her head towards the blonde, her nails a bright luminous pink, her stomache revealed wearning her bikini with a denim skirt. Nodding her head, Gabriella gets in the passenger side of the car, Taylor sat in the back, on the phone. It was just any other day, another day to the beach with the group. Gabriella didn't know what was to come, and what was to change her future._

Kill her. Please god, kill her. Couldn't Sharpay eat any quicker? As soon as she had finished with her meal, they could leave, of course she was taking all fucking night to eat. Let's just say, a snail could of made it around the world before she had finished... twice. She could feel the cyan eyes burning holes through her, was she going to look up? Nope. Avoiding him would just be the best thing. She couldn't help but think that she could feel him nudge her underneath the table. Was he literally trying to piss her off? Well, it was working, though she wasn't going to show any signs of it.

"Shar, you nearly done?"

"What's the rush? I've not even ordered dessert yet."

"Don't. You. Dare," Gabriella threatens, causing Sharpay's eyes to widen in shock.

"Jesus, do you have to have control over everyone?" Gabriella heard a deep voice say, making her grit her teeth in annoyance. She slowly turns her head to see Troy sat back, arms crossed, a straight face.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella spits out at him.

"Let the damn woman fininsh her meal without you breathing down her neck."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember _you _being a part of this conversation."

He holds his hands up in defence. "Fine. Be a bitch to everyone. It's not my problem anymore."

The way the last word came out his mouth made Gabriella flinch in pain. That was them. They were nothing, not anymore. Her face falls as her narrowed eyes now widen and look down. Fuck. When was she going to get over this? The pain was now becoming unbearable. Every dream she had at night now was flashbacks of a time they had spent together, somewhere in their lives. He was haunting her, and she couldn't escape.

He had noticed how she had gone quiet, making him become vulnerable himself. No. He couldn't let her get to him, he had to do everything to try and ignore her, no matter how upset and hurt she looked right now. God, this was hard. He had to not look at her, but really all he wanted to do was scoop her up and take her home and tell her how much he loved her. He had almost come close to doing so since the divorce, but aways ended up telling her to go away. Why? Because he saw it as taking advantage of her if he had slept with her then left. He'd leave because staying with her wouldn't make anything better, they'd just go back to arguing, and not talking.

"Chad, I'm outta here," Troy says, standing up out of his seat. Chad throws him a questioning look, quickly getting out his seat himself and following.

"Woah, wait," He grips Troy's shoulder, turning him around to face him. "What the hell you doing?"

"Going home."

"Well, why?" Chad asks, the confusion clear in his expression. "Is it because of Gabriella?"

Yes. "No, I'm just not feeling good."

"Aw, man, please? It's been so long since I've last seen Tay..."

Troy stares at him a few long seconds, he raises his eyebrows and offers him a closed smile. "You like Tay, Chad?" He teases.

"Well, yes," He states as if it was obvious.

"And why do you need me to be there? What you need me to hold your hand incase you piss yourself when you talk to her?"

"Hey!" Chad yells, looking around to make sure he didn't cause a scene. He glances back at Troy, glaring. "That was one time. Come on man, I was nine!"

Troy smirks and shakes his head. "Fine. But if she pisses me off even at the slightest... I'm off."

"Okay, that's fair," Chad grins at him like an idiot, patting his back before they both return to their seats.

Chad takes his seat back next to Taylor, Troy slowly sitting down infront of Gabriella. He tries his best to avoid her stare, though he could see the glare at soon as he sat back down.

What the hell was he back here for? Didn't he just announce he was leaving? Gabriella crosses her arms in annoyance, her eyes narrowing even more, it just looked as if she was squinting. She lets out a loud sigh, noticing Troy's irritated look as she does so. This was fun. She was actually enjoying the fact she was annoying him. She lets out another loud sigh, smirking as she watches him tighten his fists. No matter how much she hated the arguing, a part of her enjoyed it too, she once heard every healthy relationship includes a lot of arguing. So why did he want a divorce? It couldn't of been the fact he found out she was being unfaithful, she knew he knew that. It was pretty obvious. She assumed it was just because he had fallen out of love with her. The thing was, thinking about it, hurt... so she didn't. Winding him up tonight could be a little fun, if it got them into an argument, even better. It would feel like they were still typical Troy and Gabriella, having one of their pointless arguments.

"So, Sharpay, I'm thinking of meeting Joshua again on friday," Gabriella says, turning her head towards Sharpay, feeling the cryan orbs burning through her.

"Really? You like him?"

Gabriella nods at Sharpay's question. "Yeah, he's cute and funny, and has a great job. We got on really well."

She knew her plan was working as she could hear the sound of a fork being harshly tapped on the table. Smirking, she looks at Troy from the corner of her eyes but frowns as she notices he wasn't looking at her: but some other waitress. Ugh. Prick.

"That's great, Gabs," Sharpay replies in a plain tone. Clearly she wasn't interested in the conversation, but Gabriella had an intention to piss Troy off for the night.

"Yeah, and I think that this friday night will be the night."

Sharpay's eyes widen, but Gabriella smiles as she feels the burn of someone's gaze on her return. She nods her head.

Troy knew what she was getting at. He wasn't a fricken idiot. But... if that's the way she wanted to play, then so be it. Pretending that hers and Sharpay's conversation had not caught his attention, he gets out his seat, making his way towards the blonde waitress with the large breasts. Gabriella stops mid sentence, following Troy's movements as soon as he leaves the table. Sharpay smiles to herself, thankful that Gabriella had stopped talking. She was happy that Gabriella was happy and dating again, but she was also the one to boast about everything. When hers and Troy's wedding was coming up, Sharpay was so close to tearing her eyes out. She didn't like the thought of other people being happier than her, which was probably selfish, but that was just her.

"Where the hell is he going?" Gabriella spits out, narrowing her eyes at the blonde who was laughing at Troy like an idiot. What he said probably wasn't even that funny, altough, she used to get the giggles round him when they first met.

Sharpay follows her gaze, rolling her eyes as they meet the blonde. She looks back towards her nails. Man... where was her ice-cream? "He's just looking for a quick fuck." Gabriella freezes and slowly turns back round. She knew that, but hearing it from someone elses mouth hurt. Sharpay's eyes widen as she glances back at Gabriella. "I'm sorry, Gab. I mean... he's probably just... ordering more food."

"Oh, please. The only thing he wants on the menu is the plastic blonde infront of him," She places her face in her hands. "Oh god."

Why did this have to hurt so badly? She couldn't understand. He was only talking to her, hell he hadn't even fucked her... yet. She hated this. She had never felt jealousy before. Not even when she found he cheated. But at this moment in time, she wanted to march right over their and pounce at the human barbie, and gauge her eyes out. She frowned, knowing she had failed miserably at her plan.

"Gabriella, relax, you have nothing compared to that slut."

Gabriella wasn't listening, instead she was actually staring at Chad and Taylor in confusion. The two had been pretty quiet all night. They seemed to be enjoying each others company. He had on his goofy grin, she was laughing at whatever he says, that just looked like a happy couple, causing Gabriella to smile at the sight but then frown when she thinks how she was once like that with the love of _her _life.

Ugh. What a crap night. Gabriella tenses at the feeling of Troy's presence as he brushes past her, taking his place back in his seat. A smile on his face making Gabriella pissed off even more.

"Wow that was quick."

Troy glances at Sharpay. "What?"

"You and the slut," Sharpay replies, looking around the room, tapping her manicured nails on the surface.

Troy takes a long sip of his drink before replying to her. Gabriella just glares at him, not listening to what his answer was. How could he does this to her? Okay, they wern't together. So what? Did he expect her to get over it in two minutes. Troy takes another sip of his drink, his eyes locked onto the chocolate brown. "Shar, will you come with me to the mall tomorrow? I think I'll go underwear shopping," She says, glancing back at Troy. "Give Joshua a treat."

Troy chokes on his drink, quickly placing it back down, making it look as if he wasn't affected, but knew he had failed as Gabriella smirks at him. That was it. He had to go. Fuck Chad. Without even saying goodbye to any of them, he left the table. Gabriella frowned. She didn't want him to leave. Though, she knew her plan had gone well, she didn't feel so good about it.

"Shar, I'll be right back," Gabriella says, not even waiting for Sharpay's reply as she gets up out of her seat, following Troy's footsteps.

He was pissed. It wasn't her he was pissed with either. It was himself he was pissed with. What was he thinking? Letting go of the woman he loved? Yeah, he thought he didn't love her, but how wrong was he? Of course he loved her, he always had done, just never really shown it.

He sighs, leaning against the brick wall, outside the restaraunt. He could hear the muffled sound of the waitors voices and the sound of cutlery banging against each other. The cool winters air sent a sudden shiver down his spine, it was now pitch black, the lights inside relecting on the outside, lighting up the carpark and the row of houses from across the road. He heard the sound of the front doors open, not bothering to see who had walked out, he carries on looking up at the black sky, a few stars twinkling here and there.

"Remember that night we met? I haven't seen a night like that since."

Troy quickly turns his head at the soft sound of Gabriella's voice. What the hell was she doing here? No, no, better question, why was she asking _that _question? She wasn't looking at him, but at the sky, the same spot he was looking. He smiles to himself at the view of her, she looked really beautiful tonight. The lights inside was now reflecting on her face, highlighting her precious features. He looks away at this, frowning slightly, he couldn't keep teasing himself like this.

"Who'd ever thought back then that I'd be married to you?" She asks, her face smiling as she brings herself to finally look at him. He had on a straight face, the look she had been seeing on him a lot lately. What was going through his mind? She wanted to know what he was thinking and feeling.

"Why are you doing this?"

Her face scrunches up in confusion. Doing what? "What do you mean?"

"You're always making things difficult."

Her love for him was slowly being replaced by hate... again. "What the fuck? Me? Troy, how many times are we going to have this same conversation?"

"Until you give me a reason."

"I've not done anything," She slightly yells, speaking each word in a slow, impatient tone. "You slept with someone else, you asked for the divorce. Now please enlighten me in what _I've_ done?"

He couldn't answer, simply because he didn't have one. He wanted to shout and scream at her for causing this much pain for him, but knowing that he had brought it on himself. Why couldn't he bring himself to admit his real feelings? Because he didn't want to look like an utter idiot when she rejected him. She didn't want him. She hadn't done in a long time, hell they haven't spoken to one another in two years! Two years... had it really been that long?

"I don't even know why I came out here," Gabriella mumbles as she turns round, making her way for the doors again.

"Why _did _you come out here?" He asks, curiosity taking over. "I mean... you knew _I_ had just come out here."

"We are not having this discussion," She spits out, her hand tighlty wrapped round the handle of the door. Her knuckles were white and her blood was boiling in her head. How dare he turn everything round on her. All this was his fault, was he that much of a dick, he couldn't stand up for what he had done. What did he care anyway? He wanted this divorce, he didn't know shit about how much it hurt not to have the person you love by your side. "Goodnight, Troy."

~*~

Troy was depressed. The pain he had been going through had gotten so hard to live with that it got to a point when he would start questioning if there was any point in him living. He was being dramatic but he didn't care. He didn't want to be with her, but he didn't want to be without her either. The reason he didn't want to be with her was because he was sick of living with her through silence. Nothing could be said or done to stop the silence, just because he loved her didn't mean she felt the same, so that was just useless. The reason he did want to be without her was pretty obvious, he loved her.

"Would you like sugar with that, Sir?"

Troy looks up at the young woman behind the counter in the cafe, the cafe he had been going to every morning before work for years. He shakes his head followed by a small, forced smile. She offers him a comforting smile, sensing the pain in his eyes. She hands him his coffee, along with another smile, aswell as a comment on him having a nice day or something, he didn't know, he wasn't paying attention. Turning round, he felt his heart tug in pain. He felt his breath get stuck, his stomache drop at the sight he was seeing.

Gabriella smiles, her hands wrapped around the single hand of Joshua's. He was telling her something that must of been funny as Troy noticed Gabriella giggling every two seconds like and idiot. Except she wasn't an idiot, she was his wife, and she was on a date with another man. Well, whatever they were having, why have it in the cafe that Gabriella knew Troy visited every morning? She planned this on purpose. Troy quickly hurries out the door, making sure he doesn't catch Gabriella's gaze.

Who did this guy think he was? She was a married woman... soon to be divorced, but still! He fights against himself to not turn around and look at them both through the window. He couldn't help himself, it was too late, he had looked. He hurt even more. She looked... happy. The look he hadn't seen since they were first married, and it was killing him. Here she was on a date and he couldn't even bring himself to have a one night stand without her running through his mind.

She seemed to of moved on so fast, although, she probably hasn't loved him in years, the last time she had told him was most likely the last time she felt it. He knew it wrong to put all the blame on her for causing his pain, he did it himself. He was unfaithful, ignorant, stubborn and overall a shitty husband. But it was over now, there was nothing he could do about it, she was happy, if he loved her, he would of wanted her to stay happy, despite that it cost pain.

_The small grains of sand scratched her bewtween her toes. Normally, Gabriella hated the beach, but she couldn't deny how beautiful that day was. The sun was beating down on them, like they were trapped in an oven. The sounds of the ocean waves crashing upon the shore was calm, setting everyone there into a peaceful mood. _

_"Gabi, come on! The water's fine!"_

_Gabriella shifts about, lifting her body up to see Zeke looking at her, standing in the ocean, his hair soaked with the sea water. She smiles, shaking her head at him. She tenses up as she notices Troy come from out the water beside Zeke, Sharpay coming out also behind him, gasping for air. Gabriella laughs as she watches Sharpay smack Troy repeatedly, yelling at him. Her yells were almost inaudiable to Gabriella, but she knew it was something about 'Troy not to ever duck her under again'. _

_She tenses again as she notices Zeke whisper in Troy's ear, but not because she was happy to see Troy, but because she noticed the mischevious smirk on both of the boys faces. She slightly shifts back, never leaving the eyes of the chocolate brown and the ocean blue. Gabriella slowly breathes as Zeke and Troy look the opposite way, their backs to her, she started to relax. She lies back onto her back, placing her sunglasses over her eyes. She gasps as she feels a shadow block the sun, quickly opening her eyes, she places her hand over her heart as Taylor comes into view. _

_"Are you going to lie here all day? Come in the water."_

_Gabriella smiles, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "No, thanks, Tay. I'm fine here."_

_"Suit yourself," Taylor shrugs, walking away, towards Chad, making the bright sun return to shining down onto Gabriella's petite body. She feels around for her ipod next to her, feeling someone's bare foot. Her eyes widen, looking up to meet the face of whose foot belongs to. Zeke. She goes to speak, to plead him to stop what he was upto, but stops as she feels to large hands hook onto her tiny ankles, dragging her off her towel. A peircing shriek erupts from her mouth as she looks to find Troy dragging her down the beach, towards the water. Zeke's laugh was all that could be heard, other than Gabriella's screams. Ugh, she was going to kill them both after this. _

_"Troy! Stop!" She screams, noticing she's inches away from the freezing water. She kicks her legs about, causing Troy to laugh and move his head far back, avoiding getting kicked in the face. _

_"Zeke, grab her arms."_

_Gabriella's eyes widen, watching the african-american-who was still laughing-slowly walk over to her. "Zeke... no!"_

_Feeling her arms being lifted, along with the whole of her body, she screams even louder, so loud, people from the other end of the beach probably thought someone was being murdered. Her screams are silenced as her body smashes into the cyrstal blue water, her back stinging from the force of the salty liquid smacking against her skin. She swims to the top of the water, the scream she lets out as she reaches the top was nothing like the one she had let out earlier. Troy and Zeke stop laughing as they stand and stare at Gabriella, who was now stood in the water. She stops the deafening sound and opens her eyes, the force of the anger shooting out of them was strong enough to knock Troy and Zeke over. _

_Zeke gulps, running off, making his quick get away. As for Troy, he laughs once more, slowly making his way towards her, his arms stretched out. "Oh, Gabi, come here. It was just a joke."_

_Anger had taken over her, she outstretches her own arms, placing them on Troy's stone chest, and with great force pushing him backwards. She smiles in satisfactory. Troy rises from from under after a few seconds, laughing as he shakes the hair out his eyes, causing Gabriella to frown, he wasn't supposed to find it funny. After a few seconds, Troy swims backwards, further into the deeper end. He stops, wafting his arms under the water, staring at Gabriella, he grins at her and motions for her to go over. She refuses right away. There was no way in hell she was going over there, she hated the water. _

_"Do you want me to throw you in again?" Gabriella quickly shakes her head at his question. "Well, come on then," She sighs, slowly swimming over to him, she bites her lip as she looks at the soggy sand beneath her feet. Troy notices the fear in her eyes as she slowly makes her way over, he slowly swims over, taking her small hand in his own, staring into her eyes. "It's okay."_

_The look he had given her, gave her enough courage itself, she nods, feeling her feet leave the ground as she gets deeper and deeper into the water. He smiles down at her, resting his arm around her back, letting her swim backwards on his arm. She giggles as Troy playfully pulls on her leg. They both look over to their side at the sound of Sharpay screaming at Chad. They roll their eyes, laughing at the scene. Typical Sharpay. _

_Gabriella turns to face Troy again, him turning to face her seconds later. He turns away again, swimming off in the other direction. Gabriella frowns, where was he going? Was he leaving her in the deep part of the ocean? She relaxes as she notices him swimming back with a rubber ring. _

_"I know you're not a baby, but if you get scared and make that screeching, may I say, horrible noise again, I'd rather you wear it," Troy hands her the rubber ring, she takes it with a smile and a roll of her eyes. _

_"Thank you," She replies, hunching over to rest her arms and chin on the ring, that she had now wrapped round her slim body. She watches at Troy takes her hands, playing with her small, delicate fingers. She stares at him, as he does so back. "Look's like everyone's having fun."_

_Troy nods, breaking their eye contact to look at the others. "Sharpay's still in a pissy mood though," He replies with a smirk._

_"You know how she gets," Gabriella whispers back. The whole setting was so relaxing, she felt like falling asleep, with Troy's hand still playing with hers, she felt so calm, she didn't want to move._

_Troy stares at her, the side of her head resting on her arm that was resting on the ring, her eyes closed, his own eyes drift down to her red, plump lips. She was so beautiful, he couldn't resist her. Slowly opening her eyes, Gabriella smiles at Troy, his face held no expression. _

_"What are you thinking?" She whispers once more. Troy gives her a quick smile, lacing their fingers together underneath the water. Her breath caught in her throat. She suddenly felt his breath on her face as his face becomes inches closer. Her eyes shut at the feeling of his soft warm lips, claiming hers in a surprising, yet passionate kiss. _

_It grew from passionate to a needing, wanting kiss. Gabriella pulls back, her eyes closed, feeling his hands rest on her waist, sliding up, bringing the rubber ring with him. She feels the rubber ring lift off from her head and be carelessly chucked to the side. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips meet his again. The sparks going through her could of had enough energy to electricute them both, as they were in water. The pair of them smile into the kiss, slowly pulling back. The rest of their time was spent in the water, talking about everything and anything, as if the kiss hadn't happened. Though, when they caught each others eye in a moment of silence, the look they shared, proved that it actually did once happen. _


	7. A surprise

**Hey, guys. First, thanks for the reviews, some of you have said some really nice things. Also, I know a lot of you are getting quite impatient with this story, i agree it is taking a while for them to get together but it's all good, I've planned it out, I know what I'm doing. Besides, it wouldn't be a story if they got together right away. Keep those reviews coming (I love really long ones aswell, they're my fave =)... no pressure). So I guess that's it... Oh and... enjoy the chapter. Bye guys. ox Tay.**

**For the people who have asked, yes the slanted text does mean a flashback.**

"You like your new shoes?"

Gabriella smiles, turning her head towards the attractive man beside her. She nods her head looking down at the bag she was holding, containing a pair of the most beautiful shoes she had ever seen. As soon as she set her chocolate eyes on them, she wanted them. "They're so beautiful."

"After this, I'm going to get you that new purfume you've been wanting," Joshua grins, holding five shopping bags. Gucci, Jimmy Choo, Chanel, he had bought Gabriella the whole lot.

It had been one month since the both of them had started dating, and he had loved every single minute, or second shall we say, of his time with her. He loved to treat her, seeing that smile on her face made his heart soar. He knew how bad and quickly he was falling for her, but he couldn't help it, she was just so perfect.

"Josh, you really don't have to. I don't know what I've done to deserve all this," She says, holding up the bag of shoes, pointing at the many bags in his hands.

"What are you talking about? You deserve everything you want."

Gabriella furrows her brows as he scans the shop windows as they made their way past them all. He was losing his mind. Why else would he spend practically all his money on her? She really liked him, but she was still in love with Troy. The divorce settlement took place in one week, and she couldn't be anymore nervous. She was fighting against herself from going round to their-his apartment, shouting through the mail box that she was completely and utterly in love with him. But that wasn't fair on Josh or herself, she had to move on, at least she wasn't the single one, though she imagined Troy being round at a different girls house every night.

~*~

He could do this. He had to do this. Oh god, he couldn't do this. How could he push away the woman he loved? Why did he have to be so un-selfish and let her live her happy life without him?

How could he be so selfish? Gabriella glares, facing Troy from the otherside of the table, sending daggers with her eyes, though he refused to look at her. She takes a deep breath, turning away to focus on what her lawyer, David Simmons was whispering in her ear. This was it. The day of her divorce had finally arrived. Was she scared? Petrified. All she was thinking about was being alone without having Troy to come home to, making his dinner, sneaking a quick glance at him as he studied through the stacks of paper he would bring home with him. Yeah, she had Joshua now, but he wasn't Troy, no one was, other _than _Troy himself.

"Mr Bolton, you asked for a divorce to Gabriella Montez on the fifth of January, am I right?"

Troy lazily moves his hand from his chin with a nod of his head. He couldn't look at her, he just couldn't, if he did he'd have a breakdown. Was it possible to say she looked even more beautiful that day, the day of their divorce. Was she trying to kill him?

"Now... let's before the money, let's talk about the house."

Tom Jenkins, Troy's lawyer, had a grin plastered across his face at the sound of money, but frowned when the words left Troy's lips. "She can have it all."

Gabriella's eyes widened. All? He wanted her to live in their home? Er, his home. Her home-whatever-... he wanted her to have it. She could feel the butterflies in her stomache, her heart doing summersaults. Did this mean he cared? He was giving her this much.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tom whispered in Troy's ear, his tone clearly proved he was pissed off. Troy didn't listen, instead he lifted his hand infront of his face, signaling for him to stop.

"Yes, I want her to have it all, the house, the furniture, the T.V, everything."

Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could have _all _of it? Why was he doing this? Where was he going to stay? She thought that they had planned that she would stay with Sharpay for a few weeks until she found her own place, and he would stay in-what used to be their-house.

"This is crazy," Gabriella whispers to David.

"No... this is brilliant. Come on, Gabriella, you get everything, he just said so."

"I know what he said. What he said was weird. What the hell is he thinking?"

David wafts his hand about infront of her face, shutting her up. He turns his attention to the others sat around the table opposite him and Gabriella. Gabriella let her curiosity get to her as she continued to stare at Troy, as if his eyes could answer all her questions, but when he gave her a quick glance, she saw nothing.

~*~

"Baby," Gabriella turns her head at the sound of her 'pet name'. "We need to talk."

Gabriella bites her lip, slowly turning around in her seat to face Joshua properly. Talk? Talk about what? Now that she was divorced, Joshua had been even more clingy to her, though she wasn't complaining, she felt that she needed the closeness. She felt loved again. "Oh yeah? What about?"

Joshua smiles, taking her one hand, pulling her away from the kitchen counter into the living room, pulling her down with him as he takes a seat on the couch. Gabriella didn't smile, didn't frown, but instead looked scared, worried, and confused. Joshua took her hand again, lightly stroking his thumb over her soft skin, giving her comfort, along with his smile.

"Gabriella," Her breathing becomes slightly laboured, and so holds it in a little to hear what he had to say. "This has been amazing, _you_ have been amazing."

She bit even harder down onto her lip. Were these the words of his break-up line? She hoped not. She needed him. When with him she felt like she was at home with Troy. She knew it was wrong to close her eyes, whilst he holds her and imagine it was Troy and not actually himself, but she couldn't help it, and she felt happier that way. They had now been together for two months, it had been one month after hers and Troy's divorce was final. How was she coping? Not so good, but at least she had Joshua there with her the whole time. Was that over now?

"I think we should move in together."

Gabriella was prepared to let her tears fall down her face, but freezes when the unexpected words leave his mouth. Move in? Together? Was that not going to fast? Well... getting married after two years of dating was probably a little fast, but herself and Joshua had only been dating for _two _months. "You wanna move in with me?" Gabriella asks in a high voice, which just happens to make Joshua smile even more at her. Her eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion.

"Yes," Came his reply, his grin getting bigger and bigger. "I think it's perfect. I mean... we have really hit it off these past couple of months, I think we're great together. We've both been divorced, we both have _a lot _in common. Why not?"

"What so you think that because we've both been divorced means we have a lot in common?" Her voice didn't sound excited or thrilled, but furious instead. Joshua's smile drops, he slowly studies her face as silence filled the room.

"You don't think we have anything in common?"

Gabriella stares at him for a few seconds, which happened to feel like hours, to the pair of them. She lets out a loud sigh, looking down at their connected hands. "Of course I do. It's just... I think it's a little soon. Don't ya think?"

"No. Actually I don't. I mean you told me you got married after two years of dating that jackass."

"Hey!" Gabriella snaps at him, dropping his hand. "Troy is not a jackass. Also, we were friends before we started dating," She spits out before standing up, storming into the kitchen.

Before following her, Joshua sighs, getting to his feet. He makes his way up behind her, slithering his strong arms around her waist. Gabriella stood and stared out the kitchen window, her hands resting on each side of the counter top, before feeling two large arms wrap around her petite frame. At first she flinched at the-not yet used to-touch, but relaxes as she imagines Troy stood behind her. She was attracted to Joshua, why wouldn't she? He was gourgeous, had a great job (which he did not get stressed from), and to top it all up, he had similar experience in relationships as herself. It was just that... he wasn't the man she was in love with.

"I'm sorry," She whispers to him. She feels his nose nuzzle into her hair, it didn't feel right. The smell, the touch, the sound. So why did she say what she had just whispered again to him.

"What did you say?" Joshua asks, leaning back to see her face as she answered.

"You can move in with me."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was what he had wanted in weeks. Gabriella was his life now, and he planned on making her happy, no matter what it took. "Are you sure you don't want to move in with me?"

"No," Her answer came out a little harsher than she expected. "I've just gotten my house back, and I don't plan on getting rid."

"No, no, I understand, it's just... you _and_ Troy lived there. Do you not think it would be a little weird?"

"No, not at all. Why do you?"

He shakes his head. If she wanted to live there, than that was where they were going to live. If she was happy, he was happy. He couldn't wait to wake up to her every morning, spoil her to breakfast in bed, staying up late on saturday nights.

What had she done? Why did she agree to live with him? Is that really what she wanted? It was better than a break-up, at least she wouldn't be alone. But being cooped up in that house living with another man that wasn't... him, it would be weird. It was just something she was going to have to get used to, getting used to the fact that her and Troy were never meant to be, their fairytale had come to an end.

~*~

"Hello?"

It had been three months since the divorce, since he had last seen Gabriella. Well, that wasn't entirely true, he had seen her here and there, only for a few seconds though. She looked happy, which didn't make him feel so good, obviously. Also, she was always with that... John, Jimmy, Jack... guy, whatever his name was... and that didn't make him feel good either. In fact, it made him

Troy scans the many papers, carelessly stacked on the kitchen counter. He turns at the oh so familar sound of his best girl friend, Sharpay. Putting down the few papers back onto the counter, he turns tp face Sharpay in the doorway. She looks around in disgust.

"Ugh. You live here now?

"What? What's arong with this place?" He asks, looking around at his bare kitchen.

"Nothing really. It's just..." She shrugs her petite shoulders, staring intently at him. "Not like your other home."

"I don't have another home," He says as he turns around to his the obvious hurt expression on his face.

Sharpay tilts her head to the side, narrowing her eyes at the back of his head. He was doing much, just staring at the many boxes he had yet to unpack. Silence filled the air in a awkward moment. "You love her."

His eyes widen as he quickly glances back at Sharpay. Oh know. Could she tell? Was it obvious. Did that mean everyone could tell? Even worse... Gabriella. He lets out a high, squeaky tone as he denies it. "I do not."

"Yes, you do. Okay, I know you do. Why else would you give her everything? I can answer that: You still love her."

Picking up a few cardboard boxes, Troy shakes his head, turning to leave the room. * You're wrong. I don't love her. I don't lover her, like her, or even hate anymore. I don't anything her."

Sharpay furrows her eyebrows as she watches him quickly dash out the room. She chews on her bottom lip, digging into her pocket for her cellphone. "Hey, Gabi, it's me... Yeah, can I talk to you?"

~*~

"You are crazy."

It was robably true. He didn't care. It was what he wanted.

"I don't care. I'm doing it."

Max Detamble stared at his best friend, Joshua Hargreaves, his best friend since Junior High. What was going through his best friends mind? Never in a million years did he think that Joshua even wanted such thing, but now he wanted it again. "You're really going through with this.?"

"Yep."

Max furrows his brows, watching Joshua's every move as he paces around the kitchen. An apron sitting on his stone chest, oven cloves covering his gorilla like hands. Altough, he couldn't help but find it amusing watching Joshua cooking a meal, and not microwave shit that seemed to be the only food they ate in college, no, a proper meal. "You're fucking crazy, man."

Joshua slams the oven door, quickly turning to face Max. "Why? Cause I know what I want?"

"Have you forgotten how it turned out the last time you made this sort of desicion?"

He didn't need to be reminded about the last time. Of course he knew how it ended, and yet... he still wanted to go on with this. "Yes. But that's not going to stop me. Gabriella isn't Angie."

"Gabriella," Max whispers, in a harsh tone. "Who is _Gabriella _anyway?"

"What are you talking about?"

Max swivels round in his seat from the bar stool, making his way over to where Joshua stood, leaning against the kitchen counter when he reached him. "You know... you've been going out for what? five months? if you know her so much tell me about her. What does she like? What doesn't she like?"

Joshua rolls his eyes. He takes off his oven gloves and places them next to Max, crossing his arms afterwards. "It's going to happen. I'm going to ask her."

~*~

Ugh. She wanted to leave. Why did Sharpay even ask to see her? all she was doing was going on about herself, 'surprise', 'surprise'. Gabriella takes a sip of her now cold coffee, sipping on it as loud as she could without disgusting the people sat around Sharpay and herself, but loud enough to drown out Sharpay's speech about her hair. They both sit in silence for a few minutes, until Sharpay speaks up once more, but not what Gabriella was expecting to hear.

"He still loves you."

Gabriella shows no expression in her face at all, she couldn't, shock had taken over. It wasn't true, it can't be true. Expression finally started to show, her eyes became wide, her bottom lip started to tremble, tears pricked her eyes. "Sharpay, that's an awful thing to say. Why would you say that?"

Sharpay looks at her in confusion. Gabriella was now crying, her glares were still clear though. Sharpay shakes her head, taking a deep breath as she thought about how this was going to be harder than she thought. "Gabriella. It's true. I've just been round to his place."

"Stop it," Gabriella picks up her jacket, making sure she doesn't look at Sharpay. The four words were haunting her. A part of her wanted to believe her, that part was the part that was still in love Troy, the other part didn't believe because yet again she loved Troy. She was heartbroken because Troy had ended it with her, if he still loved her, why go through with it? It just made no sense. And that's how she knew Sharpay was lying.

"Gabriella! Listen to me!"

It was too late. She had already left.

~*~

What was wrong with him? He looked nervous. The way his hand reached behind his neck, made Gabriella frown as his face transformed into Troy's. She had to stop this. Everytime they spoke, made love, she saw Troy's face, not Joshua's. Taking a long sip of the white wine that was contained in the long thin glass, Gabriella closes her eyes, trying to get the thought of Troy out her head. No luck.

"I-Is er..." He clears his throat. "Is the food okay?"

Gabriella opens her eyes, taking the glass away from her lips which turn into a bright smile. It was forced but she thinks she pulled it off. "It's looks stunning."

Joshua stares at her, as if waiting for her to continue with her answer. "And the taste?"

She bites her cheek. She didn't want to answer on that one. The chiken was like rubber, the pottatoes were like rocks, and she _hated _carrots. Troy would have known not to make her carrots. _Damn it_.

She decided not to answer but to offer him a genuine smile, she didn't want to lie too much tonight. It did look stunning though, she didn't lie about that. The music, the way the table was set out, the candles, ah the candles. The flames had memories flickering about it them. She looks away from the candles towards Joshua to find Troy sat at the end of the table again. She couldn't get over he lunch with Sharpay. No matter how impossible Sharpays little statement sounded to her, somewhere inside of her was a flicker of hope that it was true.

"I spent all day busting my ass to make this dinner," Joshua chuckles, taking a sip of his own drink. Gabriella doesn't say anything as she looks down at her plate. This was ridiculous. She couldn't let Troy get in the way of her life, she would live on miserably forever. She was happy with Joshua, she really was, it was just hard getting over... _him. _Should it take this long?

"Gabriella," Her dark eyes dart towards his again. "I've been thinking a lot lately. About you, me, us, our relationship."

Her eyes soften as Troy speaks to her. She couldn't believe it, he was so real, the night of their proposal was coming back to her. The words Joshua was saying were coming out of Troy's mouth, and Gabriella started to smile for the first time that day.

"I think it's time we take it to the next level. I mean I know we've just moved in together, but... what I feel for you is nothing compared to how I felt for my last wife. And I was torn when we broke up."

Her insides were twisting, swirling, her smile couldn't get any bigger. The sound of '_Right here waiting_' was ringing in her ears, though to Joshua's ears was the sound of 'U2'. The flames from the candles lit up 'Troy's' face. Gabriella felt nineteen again. She began to cry in happiness.

"Gabriella, will you marry me?"

Her heart as soaring. She had gone back in time, just how she had wished. Troy and herself was nineteen again, sitting in their restaraunt, listening to their song. She may of gone back in time, but the answer to his question would never change.

"Yes."


End file.
